Baby There's a Shark In The Water
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Summery inside...
1. Summery

Baby There's a Shark in the Water

Summery: *Based on the season 10 promo "shark in the water."*: An old friend of KC's moves into his group home and falls for Clare. Clare falls for him despite KC's warnings. Meanwhile Jenna discovers something about herself she is scared to show. Dave loves Alli, and Alli falls for the new jock player. Can Dave win the girl? A cross dressing girl comes to the school and shakes up one students life.

Chapter one up soon……


	2. Here We Go Again

Eli sat on his friend KC bed, while KC tried on clothes for the next day, the first day of school

"Why are you obsessing like a chick?"

"I'm not!" KC said "I'm just nervous. Tomorrow I have to see my ex for the first time since she left. She will probably want to get back together with me..." KC tried to hide the hidden hope in his voice

I doubt it" Eli joked "And besides, who cares? She went to bible camp…I am sure she went away and became this boring, ugly, stick in the mud bible chick." Eli said

"No, she isn't ugly, she is not boring." KC said

"Whatever man." Eli rolled his eyes and left.

KC continued to try on stuff trying to distract him and not think about Clare. Maybe she would be happy to see him. Maybe she would want to talk to him, and smile her kind smile. Oh who was he kidding _"Your pathetic" _those words echoed in KC's mind. Clare hated him. Not that he blamed her. He did lie, cheat, and hurt her really badly last year. Still…KC thought she might just might have forgiven him. He went to bed hoping.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

KC was waiting for Dave with Eli when Eli said

"Meet in a few. I gotta go to the bathroom man." Eli left KC standing there. Eli wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into an unsuspecting girl with a ton of books in her hand.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry..." the girl with blue eyes said

"No, no, no, its my bad." he handed her a book and got a better look at her. She wasn't tall but she was medium height. She had short curly hair. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a green tank top. She was pretty…really pretty that Eli was taken back. He handed her another book. "I'm Eli, Eli Jones"

"I'm Clare Edwards." Clare looked at this cute stranger. He was tall, very cute and had a nice smile.

"Nice to met you Edwards" he said

"Likewise Jones." Clare said as the shook hands. And she walked away. Eli just stared…Welcome to Degrassi Eli…he thought to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was putting stuff into his locker, when KC saw Dave rushing over to him

"Did you see her?" Dave said

"Who? Jenna?" KC asked "No I haven't seen her yet." KC said

"Not Jenna, Clare."

"No why?" KC said

"First things first, you are over her right…"

"What? Yes I am! Why would you even ask that?" KC said as fast as he could

"Ok good cause I was gonna.." but before he could answer Wesley and Connor came over.

"Man did you see Clare?" Connor said

"Yeah she looks so.." Wesley said

"She looks so what?" KC asked hated being kept out of the loop.

"Hot" they all said at the same time.  
"Come on guys Clare hot? I mean she is very pretty but hot…I don't know"

"Well then of your over her, I am gonna ask her out." Dave said

"I thought you liked Alli?" KC said

"I do, but Clare is a close second."

"Yeah ok." KC said Dave looked up and saw Clare walking towards them.

"You know what; don't let me decide for you. See for yourself." Dave said pointing at Clare who was coming up behind him

"I don't think…" But when KC saw Clare his jaw just dropped. She cut her hair, got contacts and was wearing a short skirt and tank top. Dave was right, she looked hot. He couldn't stop staring at Clare. "Hey Clare." KC said Clare looked at him and instead of yelling at him, she smiled and said

"KC! Hi, how are you? How was your summer?" she said and hugged him. She felt warm KC thought. Her body felt good next to his. He let her go

"Good, and yours?"

"Great. You know bible camp and all." She smiled. KC was surprised to see she was actually happy to see him. "its good to see you K." she said, with no sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, and you Clare, you look so.." he couldn't find the right words

"Good? Bad? Something?" she asked

"Something." He said

"Ok, well I gotta go. But we need to catch up." She said smiling and walking away. KC knew he shouldn't be starring at his ex like this, but he couldn't help it. The was the tank fell on Clare's slender shoulders and the way she felt against him…

"Yup you're over her." Dave said

"Shut it." Just then Eli came over

"What's going on?" he asked

"Nothing. Come on we gotta get to class."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi Alli," Clare said giving her friend a hug.

"Hey Clare" returning the embrace "you look good." Alli said

"Yeah." Clare said "I just saw KC."

"Oh how awkward was that?"

"Not really. I think we are in a place where we can be friends."

"Ok whatever." Alli said knowing it would be hard for them to just be "friends" they walked towards the class when they heard a

"Excuse me." The looked and saw a girl dressed as a guy "Hi I'm Adam and I'm new. Can you tell me where the media immersion room is?"

"Um sure." Clare said and smiled. They walked to the class.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey babe." Jenna said as she kissed KC's cheek.

"Hey." He said

"Jones." Jenna said giving Eli the dirty look.

"Middleton." He returned the look. Just then Clare and Alli walked in. Eli whispered to KC. "she is hot."

"Who?" he asked hoping he wasn't talking about..

"Clare." He said. The fact that Eli found Clare attractive wasn't a surprise, it's the fact he knew her name

"How do you know her?" he whispered back

"Cause I bumped into her.." he said "Why do you know her?"  
"Well yeah." KC said "She is my ex." Eli shot him a look

"You dated her?"

"Yeah." He said "So stay away from her.

"Sure." Eli said as he looked at Clare and smiled Welcome to Degrassi Eli.

"Who is that?" Alli said following her gaze

"Oh that's Eli." Clare said

"How do you know him?"

"I don't. he bumped into each other." She said smiling at him and sitting down. KC and Jenna were all over each other and Clare wasn't bothered by it. She was glad. She was finally moving on. Or at least she was moving forward with her life.


	3. Just Friends

Clare was trying to leave the classroom but Eli blocked her path

"Sorry Clare." He said and winked at her

"It's fine Eli." Clare said and nodded as she left. He just watched her.

"KC, I am sorry, I have to get to power squad tryouts. See you later." Jenna said and kissed KC goodbye. KC sighed. He did not know how he was gonna spend his spare.

"Hey K" Clare said coming up from behind him "Got a spare?" she asked

"Um yeah, you?"

"Yup, look can I buy you a cup of coffee and talk?" KC looked at Clare

"Yeah, sure, why not?" and they left school.

…...

As they left the Dot KC looked at Clare

"You look good Clare."

"Thanks. So do you." She said. They were silent for a while when KC began

"Clare about what happened the last day of school…" but Clare cut him off

"KC before you speak, let me talk ok?" he nodded and she sat down. "Remember when I told you that you didn't know what you wanted?" he nodded again sitting next her "well I thought about it and realized that I didn't know what I wanted. Last year, I didn't know if I just be your friend or be your girlfriend again, I was hurt and angry, but I still had feelings for you. There were a lot of things left unsaid" Clare admitted "But I thought about it, and realized that we were really close, so close. You are my best friend. And the fact we don't talk anymore, because of this whole dating thing kills me. You have moved on, I have moved on. You are happy with Jenna and I am happy for you. I am also happy being just Clare. I have discovered things about my self and realized that I like being single." She smiled "Almost as much as I like being you friend that is if you want to be my friend?" KC looked at Clare.

He thought about this. He should be happy. He could keep Clare in his life, and still be with Jenna. He could have all the benefits of both. Why wasn't he thrilled? Maybe the thought of he and Clare being completely and totally over, broke his heart in a way he had never known. But he looked at her face. He had chosen this path, not her. He knew the only way to have Clare in his life was to be her friend. Besides he was with Jenna. He cared about her. He was sure of that

"That sounds awesome; I would love to be friends." Clare looked relieved

"Great! That's a relief." She smiled and he couldn't help but smile too.

…

"So Clare, how was coffee with KC?" Alli asked

"Great, we came to an understanding. We are just gonna be friends." Clare said proudly

"Yup I give you guys about a week. Then you gonna re-fall for KC and be all like 'Oh my god he is so sweet and cute, oh my god I am so in love with him" Alli said trying to mimic Clare

"Thanks for your confidence in me." Clare said "I figured out that the day KC and I started going down hill really was when he asked me out."

"No Clare, the day you and KC started going down hill when a perky blonde named Jenna came into the picture." Alli said but Clare shook her head

"No Alli, it is so easy to blame it all on Jenna, and true she did play he part, but KC choose to leave me for Jenna, she did play a part, but KC choose to leave me, not Jenna. She may have flirted but KC flirted back. No one held a gun to his head. It was all his choosing. Besides he is happier with Jenna than me. I wish him and her all the best." Clare said with no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Good for you." And they entered the café. A boy with spiky hair who was sitting with Sav and the other football players. He smiled at Alli who smiled back\

"Who is that?" Clare said

"Oh that? That's Drew. He is new and so cute. He is on the football team with Sav." She waved and he waved back

"Alli no." Clare said

"What?" Alli said

"I thought you were gonna do this boy free year with me." Clare said

"Yeah I don't want to do that anymore." Alli said

"After Johnny, I can't believe that you even want to date again."

"Clare not every guy is Johnny. I have learned that. I am ok with dating unlike you." She said

"All boys bring are heartache and misery and." But Alli was making her way to sit with them "you aren't even listening to me."

"Come on Clare join us." Alli asked.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna eat outside." Clare said and made her way outside. She looked around for an open table. Once she found one, sat down and opened her lunch. Then she heard

"Hey Edwards, why aren't you eating with Alli and the football players?" it was Eli.

"I wanted to eat out side, why aren't you eating with KC and Jenna and all of them?" Clare asked

"I don't like Jenna." He said Clare looked at him with surprise "Hey can I sit here?" he asked

"Yeah sure." Clare said "So why don't you like Jenna?"

"Cause she is so annoying. I mean she looks like she is permanently high. Its like 'hi my name is Jenna and my eyes are always wide. Will you be my friend?' " he made his eyes go wide and got his voice up high like girls "Cause I am sunshine and rainbows and perky joy." Clare busted out laughing

"That's really mean." Clare said but continued to laugh

"But its true…..you know it is." he said and she laughed again. He liked her laugh

"I would have thought you were like all the other guys here and find her hot."

"I never said she wasn't pretty." He admitted "but she is annoying. so that cancels out any "hotness" she has

"Yeah that is the problem, either she is pretty and annoying or ugly and interesting"Clare said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"No not always." He said

"Oh yeah?" Clare challenged "Name one"

"You." she looked up "You pretty and interesting." And he smiled and Clare couldn't help but smile form ear to ear


	4. Walking On Air

Clare walked to gym feeling really giddy. She couldn't help it. She walked into the locker room and saw Alli changing.

"Hello bestie best bestie friend of mine" Clare said

"What's up with you Giddy McGee?"

"Can I just be happy Alli? Without something being up?" Clare said

"I guess." Alli said looking kinda dreamy herself "you should have eaten lunch with us. God Drew is so perfect! I can't believe how awesome he is." Alli said

"Good I am glad for you. But I thought you kinda liked Dave." Clare said but Alli shushed her

"Shhhh… I don't. I mean I kinda did last year but, Dave is just a friend. I don't think that he thinks about me like that." Alli said

"I think he thinks about you all the time." Clare said. She had noticed how much Dave liked Alli.

"Whatever lets get out there." Alli said "Just tell me you will go to the big game with me." Alli pleaded

"No. I hate football." Clare said

"Oh and I loved basketball?" Alli pointed out "How many games did you drag me to last year to support KC?" Alli said

"But that's different. You and KC were friends too." Clare said

"Just think about it." Alli said

"Fine when is it?"

"Friday."

"Ok I'll think about it." As she looked around the gym. "I hate gym." Clare said. Just then Jenna and Coach Armstrong came up in front of everyone

"Ok will you all sit down please. Jenna has something to say." He said

"Hi everyone. I, Jenna Middleton, you r cheer co-captain want to invite everyone and anyone who wants to join power squad. Come this week only. Thank you!" she said. Alli made a gagging face and Clare giggled. Jenna sat down and gave them a dirty look.

"Ok everyone start warming up." Coach said. Jenna walked over to Clare and Alli

"Well I can understand why you too would be so rude. You couldn't do it." Jenna said

"Oh please any monkey can do this" Clare said and kicked high everyone was impressed "Oh and this is so complex" and she did a back hand spring "and your right its so hard to wave pom poms in the air!" and Clare grabbed two pom poms and waved "oh I forgot you have to rhyme to." And she did a cheer perfect. Everyone just looked at Clare with shocked. She threw it down." your right Alli and I can't do this." She walked away. Alli ran up behind her.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Clare said

"Where did you learn to do that?" Alli was in shock

"Well Darcy was captain and she used to make me practice the cheers with her. That I did ballet and gymnastics for years when I was younger." Clare shrugged off like it was no big deal. Just then Trish, the captain came over to them

"You're Clare?" she said

"Yeah." She said

"Ok, I just saw hat. You have to come to tryouts. Please." Trish said. Clare shook her head

"No I don't think so. Cheerleading isn't my forte." Clare said

"Think about it." She said "we could really use you." She said. And she walked away.

"Come on Clare you have to do it." Alli said

"I don't know. Why should I?"

"Give you 3 reasons. One, to piss off Jenna. Show she isn't as special as she tries to be. Two show KC that you're a better cheerleader than Jenna. And make him sorry for dumping you." And Alli said looking at Clare "And three, cause it would be funny o be on the team." Alli said "if I could I would join." Alli said "but my parents would kill me."

"Ok whatever." They were hanging out until gym was over.

…

Jenna left gym really mad. She couldn't believe Clare had shown her up like that. She comes to school all made over, having all the guys drool… even KC. And now Trish asks her to try out for the team? Could this day get any worse. As she thought about when she saw the new kid Adam being harassed by Fritz.

"you are just a freak. What are a girl or a guy?" he and his friends were being jerks. Jenna new what it was lke to be the new kid and she felt bad

"Hey." Jenna said going over there "Leave her alone." Jenna said

"Its ok." Adam said and she looked at Fritz "I am more of a man than you will ever be. And I am more of a women than you will ever get." And all his friends were all laughing at him. Jenna smiled.

"Hey Adam. Wanna go to the music room?" Jenna said

"Sure." And the left to go there. Once they were out of sight, Adam said to Jenna "Thanks Jenna, you didn't have to do that." Adam said

"No I know what its like to be the new girl and how hard it is." Jenna said

"Yeah but it must have gotten easier, your on power squad, you are dating KC and all." Adam looked at Jenna with a silent aww. "And you look well like a girl." Adam said

"Well.." Jenna said

"I have always been a tomboy.." Adam said "I hate girly things. I like dressing like this." Adam said

"Well.. I don't care how you dress. You have to do whatever it takes to be comfortable in your own skin." Jenna said

"Yeah." Adam looked at Jenna. "your pretty cool Jenna." Adam said

"Your pretty cool Adam" Jenna said

"I am glad I met you. A friend who isn't judgmental is nice."

"For me a friend would be nice." Jenna admitted

"Don't you have friends?" Adam asked surprised

"Not really." Adam looked at Jenna surprised. "I was friends with Clare and Alli, but they accuse me of stealing KC form Clare last year."

"Did you?" Adam asked

"In a way I did. Now everyone calls me a boyfriend stealing bitch." Jenna said

"Well than they don know you" Jenna looked at Adam. "You aren't being a bitch now."

"I guess not." And Jenna felt something weird in her stomach. Something she had felt before but could not explain. She was scared but thrilled. She wanted to hang out with Adam again


	5. Light A Way

Clare was at her locker the next day, when KC came over. Alli just watched them

"Hey Clare." He said "I heard what happened in gym class yesterday." He said

"Oh sorry if she finally put your girlfriend in her place." Alli commented

"Hey Alli stay out of this." KC said

"Um no." Alli said

"I heard you were good." KC said ignoring Alli

"I guess." She said "Depends on who talk to."  
"Jenna said you were good." He said "You should tryout." He said honestly.

"You sure your girlfriend won't mind?" Clare asked

"Who cares? Trust me Jenna will be fine." KC said smiling.

"I still don't know." Clare said honestly

"Well ok then." He walked away

"That was kinda wired." Alli said

"Yeah a little." Clare said

…

Eli sighed as he waited outside the office. Mr. Simpson called him down and he didn't know why. He honestly hadn't done anything wrong. School had only been open a day. What could he have done?

"Eli Jones?" Simpson said

"Um yeah?" he said

"I looked at your last year's transcript, and realized you almost failed science." He said

"Yeah it's not really my forte." He said

"Well I don't want that to happened again, so I suggest you get a tutor, ok?" he said

"Ok fine." He said and left the room

…

"Oh dumb is that?" Eli said to KC and Dave after he explained what had happened "I don't know anyone who one is amazing at Biology, and two, has the time, who doesn't get on my nerve." He said

"You know, Clare is great in science." Dave pointed out "You should see if she will help you." Dave said

"No she cant!" KC said and both of them looked at him with a weird look. "I mean she doesn't have time." He saved himself.

"Well I will ask her. Thanks Dave," Eli said and walked away. KC turned to him

"What the hell man?"

"What?"

"Eli cant ahng out with Clare?"

"Why?"

"Look at our old school, Eli wasn't excatlly a one girl guy. He was a player." KC said

"Ok so.." Dave said

"HE would only hurt Clare. I cant let that happened."

"wow it sounds like you still like Clare." Dave said

"I don't! its just she is my friend." KC said "Besides I am with Jenna." He said just then Jenna came over very mad "Speaking of.." turning to her "Hey babe." He said kissing her

"I hate Clare!" Jenna said

"Why?" KC said

"She is gonna tryout! She just told Trish she would!" KC looked away. "You think she should?" Jenna said shocked

"Kinda, I don't see the problem." KC said

"Um she is trying to out do me. Duh!" Jenna said "I cant believe you are defending her again."

"I'm not." KC said

"Its always you taking Clare side. God you jerk." She walked away. Dave looked KC

"You my friend are so screwed."

"I know." KC said

…

Clare was sitting in the Zen garden when Eli came in

"Hey, Clare," he said. Clare looked up and smiled her sweet smile.

"Hi Eli, what's up?"

"I was wondering, if you could. I suck at science, and I hear from people that you are really good. I was wondering if you could tutor me." He looked kinda scared

"Of course that's fine." She said

"We will work a payment plan." He said.

"I actually I have a have a favor for you." Clare said

"Ok."

"I need help with gym. I hate sports and if I fail this semester I get kicked out of gifted."

"Ok." Eli looked at her. "I guess you need me as much as I need you." He said with a flirty look

"With school work?" Clare said

"If that is what you want to be talking about…then sure." He winked at Clare. She just felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She liked it and hated at the same time. She smiled and Eli wanted to stay there and stare at Clare and her kind smile.


	6. Your Love Is My Drug

"Clare can you get on the bottom of our pyramid?" Jenna said as sweet as apple pie.

"Sure, Jenna, no problem." Care was really trying hard to not let Jenna get to her. She was on a mission, a mission to get Clare to quit power squad. ad she was doing a damn good job. It was Thursday, the day before the lists went up for power squad, the day before the big gme. Clare was about to get on the floor when Trish came in and yelled that practice was over. Clare ran into the locker room and quickly changed. She ran to library, to see Eli waiting for her

"Hey sorry I'm late." Clare said. She was cute when she was all apologetic"

"Its OK Ms. Edwards. How was practice?" he said

"I swear Jenna Middleton is the devil." Clare said "She is co-captain and is 100% determined to make me quit!" Clare slammed her books down. "And I am considering it." Eli shook is head

"No Clare don't give her the satisfaction of seeing you quit. Prove to her that she means nothing to you." Eli said

"I guess your right." Clare said taking a deep breathe "OK science time?"

"OK." he said ad they got into the exciting world of botany

...

"Why won't she just let me have this?" Jenna said to Adam as they walked to Jenna's house.

"Maybe she just wants to cheer." Adam "Have you ever thought of that?" Adam said

"Oh come on. OK KC leaves her last year for me. And then she goes away and becomes the new "hot" girl and get all the guys to want her. She and KC are now besties and she just happens to love to cheer now?" Jenna pointed out "She wants to out do me." Jenna said

"I don't think so, but them again, i don't really know Clare so i can't defend her or trash her." Adam said. they arrived at Jenna's house Adam turned to face her "So lets put all of that drama behind us OK?" she said

"Ok. sounds like a plan" Jenna said. just then she got a text  
"Who is it?" Adam asked

"It's KC. I don't feel like talking to him. he is getting on my nerves." Jenna said "He wants to talk. No doubt Clare told him i was picking on her. and now he is gonna be like 'Oh don't hurt Clare's feelings. She is this, and she is that." Jenna said mocking KC.

"He really takes Clare side all the time?" Adam said

"Yes. OK i get it they are close. But I am his girlfriend. Shouldn't he take my side?" Jenna said "Its just I think he still has feelings for her." Jenna admitted. Adam pushed a strain of Jenna's blonde hair out of her face. The touch was simple but nice Jenna thought

"Well we will just have to put all of this out of our minds, right?" Adam said

"Yes." Jenna smiled, which made Adam smile, which made Jenna smile even more. Something was changing inside of Jenna, she knew that... she just didn't know how big.

...

KC was sitting at the Dot waiting for Jenna . There fight a couple of days ago had only exalted into a huge fight. and now she was ignoring his texts. He wasn't as upset as he should. it's just he culdn't get a hold of either Eli or Clare. Dave came in with Alli

"Hey whats up?" Dave said

"Just sitting here bored." KC said

"Oh how sad for you." Alli said. just then the door opened and it was a tall boy with spiky hair

"Oh my god its Drew Torres." Alli squeeled turning to Dave "Oh god he is coming over here" She said

"Goodie" Dave said as he watch the gil he had secretly loved, flirt with another guy.

"Hey Alli," Drew said

"Hi Drew." Alli said "Good luck with the game tomorrow."

"You coming?" Drew said

"Yes, I am going to suport Sav." she said

"Oh and not me?" Drew said teasing

"Maybe. If you don't suck." Alli teased back

"I'll make you a deal. if i suck, i have to buy you dinner. and i if i am good, you buy me dinner." He said "I am just setting up a win/win situation."

"How?" Alli said

"Either way i would get to spend time with you." He said winking and walking away.

"Oh my god! i got a date with the cutest guy at Degrassi!" Alli said

"Good for you. Happy for you. Really." Dave said pouting and leaving.

"Whats his problem?" Alli asked

...

"So do you have any other questions? Clare said to Eli as she began to pack up and headed for the door

"No." Eli said

"Ok now its Gym turn. We are doing soccer." Clare said

"I love soccer." Eli said and they grabbed a soccer ball. After he explained the rules he said "We will practice oyu trying getting past me." Eli said

"Ok." Clare said as she was trying to weave past him. he stopped her and she kept trying and after about 15 minutes she got it past him and scored "HAHAHA! I did it!" Clare shouted "Woohoo" she said "Haha Goldsworthy i got it past ya." she did a little victory dance

"Oh yeah Edwards? huh? you think i am just gonna let you just get by me huh?" nd he ran over and picked her up and twirlerd her around

"Oh my god Eli put me down." she said as she laughed. ELi was putting her down and he aciendtly tripped, knocking her over too. Clare looked at him and started laughing and he laughed too.

...

KC was walking past the school when he saw them. Clare and Eli. Eli had picked Clare and twirled her around, thene acidnetly fell. they were laughing. KC sighed. Last year, when he dumped Clare, he was so sure, he was coming out on top. He was th star of the team, he was going out with the pretty new cheerleader. All of the guys wanted to be him. He was king of the world. He was so sure Clare would be pinning for him. Wanting to be with him. Just waiting till He and Jenna broke up. He was sure she would be waiting there right where he left her. But now seeing how happy she was hanging out with Eli, he knew she would never be waiting for him. He was miserable with Jenna while Clare seemed to be happy with Eli. So who may ask has come out on top?


	7. Why Can't I

Clare was walking to her locker the next day, when she heard a loud

"Clare!" she whipped her head around and saw Eli running up to her and picked her up and twirled her around.

"Eli whats up?" he was so happy. she couldn't understand why until he showed her a Bio test. "a 98?" Clare said

"Yup, my first real passing grade in science." he said "All thanks to you."

"I am so proud of you!" and he hugged her. once her let her go she said "You did it!"

"We did it." he said "I heard you dominated in soccer today." he said walking with her

"Yeah. i scored 1 or 2 goals." she said

"I heard you scored 8 goals against Jenna." he said

"Yeah kinda." she couldn't help but be happy

"Well we will ave to celebrate. My new found brains and your new found athletic skills." he semi laughed "Are you going to the game?" he said

"If I made the team I will have to go." she said "Why are you gong?" she asked as she opened her locker

"Yup, and i was hoping to see you cheer." he said

"Well we have to wait until the list goes up." she said

"Whatever the list says, your my cheerleader." Eli said. Clare looked into her locker shyly. Just then Alli came running over

"Oh My God! Clare did you read the list?" Alli said unable to contain her excitement

"No, why?" Clare was exited and scared all at the same time

"You need to see for your self."

...

Clare made her way to the sign posted outside the locker room. there were alot of names but one stood out to her more than other.

Clare Edwards

"I made it?" Clare unable to believe it "Oh my i made it!" she was happier than she thought she would be.

"Congrats Clare" Eli said and she leaped into his arms

"Thanks Eli, for not letting me quit." as he said as he put her down

"You would do the same." They laughed as the saw KC coming over to them. Seeing Clare and Eli so comfortable around each other was like a burn to him

"Hey what was so great that it called for a hug and twirl" he said

"Well, i made power squad." Clare said "And i was thanking Eli for being awesome and not letting me quit when i wanted to." She look at Eli with a dreamy look she used to give KC. He missed it. the look that he once deserved, the look that had once been his now belonged to another

"Congrats Clare." he said smiling a warm smile

"Thanks K. Oh I have to get the uniform. oh and call Darcy." she said turning away "See you guys later!" she ran away in a giddy glee.

"So you and Clare are getting pretty cozy." KC said  
"I guess so." Eli said trying walk past KC but he blocked Eli's path

"Stay away from her. Ok you dont know her and you are doing what you always do." KC said an Eli looked amused

"And what my friend, do i always do?" Eli challenged him

"You move to fast, then you get what and you hurt the girl." KC said "And Clare is my friend. and i don't want you do that to her." KC said

"Oh i can stay away from her." Eli said stepping closer to KC "But what is to say she wants to stay away from me?" Eli said cockily and walked away

...

"Hey Dave." Alli said

"Oh hi." he didn't even look at her long.

"What's up?"

"Nothing" he said. Like Dave was gonna admit to Alli that he was mad she liked a guy like Drew.

"OK, well will you come to the game with me?" she said

"I thought you were gonna go with Clare?" Dave said

"I was. But she is gonna be there cheering. so i am, all alone. So instead of looking like a loser, i thought i'd ask my second favorite person ever..." Alli said

"You really want to go with me?" Dave said intrigued

"Yup! Of course." Alli said "So what do you say?" Alli's eyes were pleading with Dave. He couldn't give any other response but

"Yes." Alli looked relived

"Thanks Dave." and she hugged him "You rock!" and kissed him on the cheek

"Yup." and she walked away. KC came up behind him

"Wow, what was that all about?" KC said

"Alli invited me to go with her tonight to the game." Dave said

"Great!" KC said happy and trying give Dave a high five, but Dave refused "What? I'd thought you would be happy, you know some alone time wit Alli." KC said as they walked to their lockers

"I should. But Alli is gonna be there to hit on Drew. I am only going as her friend." KC looked at Dave

"Dude, look. Last year, Clare insited we were just friends, so i hung out with a lot. just a friend and soon we were more than friends" KC said and he let his mind wonder to the good old days, when there was no drama between them. HE sighed. One year later and all those fond memories were so distant, they hardly seemed real.

"Yeah but you have an advantge i dont." Dave said "Clare liked you and was just scared to date you. At the tme Clare wasnt out of your leauge. I mean now she is so out of your leauge it isnt even funny." Dave said semi laughinga dn KC gve him a dirty look "Sorry. but Alli has always been and always will be out of my leauge ." He said "So i am screwed." Just then Jenna came over with Adam

"Hey Jen." he said giving her a kiss on lips but she moved her face and he gother cheek instead. Adam just smiled

"So why didnt yo meet me last night?" KC said

"Oh sorry." Jenna said "Now you act like a conserned boyfriend

"What are you talking about?" KC said

"I dont know. i need to think." Jenna walked away and Adam follwed her

"Wow Jenna, that was harsh." Adam said as they walked to the gym

"Whatever." she said"KC and i need some time apart. He is just getting on my last nerve." She said "We used to have fun, and now not a day goes by without a fight."

"Then why are you with him?" Adam asked

"Its complicated

"Tell Me" Adam asked in a sweet pleading voice. Jenna could not resit. For once someone wanted to hear her story.

"Ok i guess if we were to break-up, last year, me loosing Clare and Alli as a friend would be a waste. i guess that is the only reason we are still together." Jenna said

"But is that a good enough reason to stay together?" Adam said

"I know its not." Jenna said. "I wish i could find someone who got me like you do." Jenna said, and then caught herself "I mean a guy of course." she asid

"Well i didnt think you were gay." Adam said, trying to deny the underlying longing in her voice

"Yeah, cause i am straight." Jenna said. Why had she felt like she just told a lie?

...

"Gosh i can't believe how nervous i am. " Clare said to Alli at teh prep rally

"Come on Clare, you'll be fine. Your on the sqaud. it proves you dont suck." Alli said

"Oh thanks." Clare said

"Oh my gosh there is Drew." Alli said turning to him "Hey Drew." she said her flirty face was on fully "So excited for the big game?" she said

"I am happier now that your here." he said "Maybe after we win, you will come out with the guys and me to the Dot to celebrate?" He said

"Maybe i will." Alli said

"Hey buy you a cottan candy?" he said

"Drew they are free." Alli said

"Oh you take the fun out everything." he said and they walked over to the cottan candy maker. Clare looked around. She wanted to see him. She hoped he would show

"Looking for someone?" Eli said from behind "It wouldnt be a guy would it?" Eli said

"Maybe" Clare said

"Lucky guy." Eli said. then he looked at Clare "You actually make these gross school colors look good."

"Oh thanks." Just then Jenna said

"Clare come on, the squad's waiting." She gave her a evil look

"Oh i gotta go." she turned to leave and Eli grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek. It was sweet and simple

"For luck, but i doubt you will need it." he said

"Thanks" she said

...

Degrassi won the game. No surpirse there. Alli was sitting with Dave, KC, Connor and Wesley. After the game Drew came over to Alli

"Wow i guess you my good luck charm." and Dave micked him to the other guys.

"So i guess i have to come all teh games then?" she said

"I guess." Drew said "So you coming?"

"Waiit, Alli, i thought we all were going to Connors to celebrate." Dave said

"Oh yeah right." Drew said laughing at Dave

"See you later kay?" Alli said and walked with Drew

"Kay." Dave said

...

"Hey Clare, you going to the Dot?" Eli said

"I dont know." Clare said

"Come on, you rocked! You gotta celebrate." He said "Please just come with me. it will be fun." He said "Promise."

Ok If you promise." Clare said

...

Everyone was at teh Dot. Clare was sitting with Eli and she was just having fun. she couldnt remember the last time she just had fun. In the conner was KCa dn Jenna. and tehy abrely said two words to one another.

"Wanna stay?" KC asked

"I dont know, Why do want to leave?" Jenna asked

"I dont know." Just then Adam walked in. and KC noticed Jenna's face lit up.

"Hey Adam." Jenna said and gave her a hug. "You know KC right?" she said

"Yeah hi." she said and teh rest of the night KC could have sworn Jenna was flirting with Adam, and Adam was flirting with Jenna. He also had to watch CLare laugh and have a good old time with Eli. why was everyone happier without him? why was everything better when KC wasnt there?

/...

Eli walked Clare home

"Thanks. For making come out tonight. I had fun. I havent had fun like that in" Clare treid to think "Gosh i dont know." she said as she arrived at her house

"Yeah. Maybe we acn do it again some time." he said

"Deffiently." she said

"Bye Eli." she walked up the staris to her house and Eli went home. He went to KC's room.

"Hey man what's up?" Eli said

"Jenna and i got into anotehr fight." he said

"Again? How many does taht make it this week dud? 3? 4? 10?" he teased

"haha, just 3."

"No offense dude, but I don't get why you broke up with Clare. I mean the abstinence thing could get annoying, but no sex with Clare is better than sex with Jenna." he said

"We havent evn had sex yet." KC said and Eli just starred

"What? and your still with her why?" Eli said

"I honsetly don't know." KC said.

"Figure it out man." and Eli went to his room. but KC knew why he was still with Jenna. If he were to break up with Jenna, he would have to admit, that hurting Clare, someone he had really cared about, was wrong. If he Jenna stayed together than he could pretend that it wasnt a waste. But he knew staying with Jenna for this reaosn was wrong. He knew he ahd to end it, but he dreaded taht day. For he would be alone and Clare would be Eli. he knew if Eli asked Clare out, she would say yes. Clare would have moved on and left KC in the dust, while he was in a loveless reationship, sercertly hoping it would be over and wouldnt.


	8. Crazier

Alli was skipping to Clare on Monday

"Guess what?" Alli said

"I don't know, what?" Clare said

"Drew asked me out!" Alli said

"Congrats!" Clare said

"Yes, now if you admit you like Eli and he asks you out, we can double!" Alli said

"Alli, Eli and I are just friends." Clare said

"Just keep telling your self that." Alli said and Dave came up behind them.

"Hey Alli." Dave said "Did you get home ok?"

"Awe Dave that's sweet. Yes I did. Drew gave me a ride." Alli said

"Oh good. I was worried." Dave said

"Awe well, I would hope my new boyfriend would give a ride home." Alli said

"Oh great for you." Dave said and he walked away.

"Anyways Clare, when can we double?" Alli said

"Alli what part of no boys no dating don't you get?" Clare said in pure frustration.

"Um all of it." Alli said "You like Eli and it's pretty clear he likes you. I just know you two be so cute."

"Alli I am not ready to date again." Clare said arriving at their lockers "Yes KC and I are friends, but I don't think I can handle another boyfriend. All the drama last year that I had to go through was all do to boys and dating. The reason Jenna and I hate each other? KC and her liking each other. And then there was the whole thing with Declan…" and Alli kinda laughed

"Oh yeah, you mean you kissing his neck?" Alli said

"Exactly." Clare said "I don't need the hassle." She looked at Alli

"Well I am sorry I am not you. I can't deny my emotions Ms. Spock." Alli said. They were getting their books when Jenna came over

"Congrats Clare bear. You mad the squad." Jenna said

"Thanks Jenna." Didn't know what she was getting at

"Well some people don't think that you should be on the team." Jenna began

"And by some people you mean you?" Alli said and Jenna shot her a look that said 'stay out of this'

"Anyways, to prove you are good for the team, you have to raise the money to get new uniforms." Jenna said showing Clare the magazine "We want these ones." Pointing to them "and the cost is 250." She said and Clare just stared "We want them for the homecoming game. So you would have order by Friday" Clare just shook her head

"What? How am I gonna raise 250 by Friday?" Clare said

"Your smart, you'll think of something." Jenna said "Or don't even think about coming to that game or any others." Jenna said and walked away

"Oh just say the word and I will kill her." Alli said

"Just let it go.'\

…..

"I don't know how i am gonna raise 250 by friday." Clare said as she was sitting with Eli, Kc, Dave Connor and Wesley.

"Yeah i got nothing." Dave said. then he looked around "Hey where is Alli?" Then he saw her walking with Drew and the other football players. "Oh ok." he said and looked down. Clare wanted to give him a hug. she knew what it was like to be in love with someone who was in love with someone else.

"So what am i gonna do?" Clare said again

"You could organize a car wash?' Connor said

"Well we always do that." Clare said

"How about a bake sale?" Wesley said

"Oh i could never make enough food for a bake sale." she said and looked at them "But thanks guys." she said then Eli shot up

"Why not do a karaoke night? Yeah my old school used to do that. We raised more than enough money. You'll hit 250 with no problem." Eli said

"Well where can she hold it?"KC said, then Clare's face lit up

"We can have it at the 'the above the Dot'! Peter is always looking for excuese to have people have events at the club."CLare said looking at Eli"That is brilliant"and she gave him a hug.

"My cousin just got a karaoke machine."Dave said "I am sure she will let us use it." Dave said

"And I'll help."Wesley said

"Me too."Connor said

"Oh great." Clare said."you guys are the best."she looked at her watch"I have spare,i am gonna talk to him."She got up.

"I'll go with you." Eli said

"Thanks." Clare and Eli left together.

...

"I know she cant raise that will be out of my hair in no time."Jenna said to Adam

"Don't you think that isa bit much?" Adam said

"Um no! She is trying to take my squad, cause i "Stole" KC last year." Jenna said "I am just surpirsed that she hasnt tried to take you."

"Well you were my frist friend when i got here,so i dont ditch my friends"

"Thanks."Jenna said "Wanna go to the Dot?"

"Yup!"

...

"Peter? Pete are you here?" Clare as she and Eli looked around the club.

"You sure he will be ok with this?"

"Peter used to date my sister, trust me he will." i hope Clare added

"Clare?" Peter said as he came out from the back."How you been kid." He said

"Good."and they hugged "Listen Peter, i gotta favor." Clare said

Ok, I'm listening" Peter said

"I'm on power squad and i have to raise money..and i was hoping i could have a karaoke night. We have a machine and voulenteers, so all we need a venue.." Clare said

"Woah" Peter said "Back up...your on power squad?" Peter said

"Yeah. I just joined" she said "So about the venue..." Clare said

"You wanna hold it here?" Peter said

"Yeah." she said and Peter smiled and said

"Ok sure." and Clare looked elated

"Really? Oh thanks" she gave him another hug. and he put his arm around her.

"No prob." Looking at Eli as if he was really noticeing him "Who is this? Your Boyfr." but Clare vut him

"He is just a friend. Peter Stone, Eli Goldsworthy. Eli, Peter." She said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Eli." Peter said

"Yeah you too." Eli said suddenly feeling uncomfortable by there mean look Peter was giving him. "Ok well lets get going Clare.

"Ok thanks again Peter." Clare said they walked out. Clare looked at her watch. "If we leave now we can make it back for class." Clare said

"Oh gee really?" Eli replied not even trying to hid his scarcsm "You can go. I am gonna ditch." Eli said walking a few feet from Clare. she ran up to catch him

"Ditch?" Clare looked at him "Couldnt you get into trouble for this?"

"Well Ms. Edwards, if you are so scared, you should come and keep an eye on me." he said "Skip with me." he said

"Oh i could never"

"Come on, Do something impulsive...for once." Eli said.

"Ok."

...

Clare couldnt describe how awesome she felt. The farther and farther they got from school, the more scared and excited she became. It was this feeling that was so wrong that ended up feeling so right. They walked to the park. There was a basketball on the court Eli grabbed it

"See Clare, its all gonna be a waste..I can teach you bsketball." Eli said and he shot a basketball

'Yeah i hate basketball." Clare said

"What?" Eli said "Why?"

"I don't have fond memories from basketball," Clare said lookin down

"Awe tell me smiles." Eli said

"It'sjust, last year, during basketball season, is when KC and I were dating." Clare told him " Its where he flited with Jenna and transformed form the nice guy i knew to the jerk i didnt knw." she said

"Wow." Eli said

"What?" Clare asked

"Hearing you side, and KC's side, its just seems like you both said an did stupid things. Eli said shooting a basket but hitting the rim

"Let me guess...In his mind, i was the illrational jealousgirlfriend who wouldnt let him have any fun right?" She said

"Kinda yeah."

"Well i wasnt. and we a didnt always fight." Clare said

"What changed?"

"Maybe in the end it wasnt Jenna or basketball. Maybe it was us realizing we werent meant to be." Clare said

"Please don't take this the worng way, but your alot different than i thought you would be." Eli admited, and Clae shot up

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you would be this boring, know it all, bitchy bible chick." Eli said.

"Am I different good or different bad?"

"Different good. Defentally good." Eli said and shot another basket "Too bad you hate basketball...I was hoping you would stay in the squad untill basketball season was over. You to cheer me on."

"Let's us see if i survive football season."

"You will." he did a lay up

"Your kinda good." CLare said impressed

"Its easy to be good when no one is taking the ball from you." she went for the ball and took it

"Like me?" and she taunted him with the ball

"Oh way to travel Edwards." he went for the balla and sh turned her back to him and he tried to go for it. Once he got he dribbled for the basket and Clare jumped on his back. he dropped and ran around for a minute with her on his back. she got off and grabbed the ball nd shot and made a basket.

"Ok now we have to go." Clare said

"Ok ma'm." he said and saluted her

"Your a dork." and they went to school.

...

"No one is gonna come." Clare said. It was 7:45 on friday and it was suppsed to start at 8.

"Relax." Alli said "Drew invited the football team and all the cheerleaders are gonna come to be able get uniforms." she said. Clare looked around and didnt see Eli

"Where is Eli?"  
"I don't know."

"Oh man, he isnt here." Clare said "Look we forgot the raffel tickets. They are at my house. Be right back."

...

Clare came back about 45 miutes later to find it compeletly packed

"What happend?" she asked Alli

"Don't look at us." Alli said

"It was all me." ELi said as he came from behind CLare

"How?" Clare said unable to hide her awe.

"I just got all the guys from the group home to come and invite all thier friends." Eli said

"You did all this for me?" Clare said

"Hey, lets call it school spirit." He said

"Thanks."

...

Jenna could hear everyone at the club, and she was pissed she made her way up there, when they all left

"Sorry Clare, we didnt raise 250." Eli said as he counted the money.

"What? Oh great now i have to face Jenna."

"If you let me finish..."He said "We raised 255." he said

"What?" Clare said

"You did it." he said

"No we did it."a nd she hugged him and he picked her up.

"I hope i am not interupting anything." Jenna said

"No you are nty."Clare said and handed her the two fifty. "Your welcome."

"But..how?"

"I am a part of this team, and i know you ahte me, but get used to it. I am not going anywhere." Clare said and left with Eli. Leaving Jenna speechles

...

"Why did you do it?" Clare asked

"What?" Eli said

"I mean, you help me with gym, you asked me for help in Bio, you help me pln this whle thing. than you save it..why?" she said as she arrived at her house

"Maybe i just wanted an excuse to hang out with you." Eli said

"Oh ok. See you monday." Clare said

"Ok." she headed up her stairs "Clare wait a sc." and as she turned around, Eli pulled her in and cupped her face and kissed her. The kiss wa wonder ful and wasnt liek anthing CLare had ever felt. she wanted to enjoy it but a little voice wouldnt let her

"Ok i gotta go" and she ran up the stairs

"Clare wait." but she was in her house before he could stop her.


	9. One Step At A Time

"I can't believe she raised the money." Jenna said as they were headed out of the Dot that night, heading towards Adam's house

"You are really surprised?" Adam asked

"I guess not. Clare is the type who thrives when she is challenged." Jenna said

"It will be fine. You still have KC and me."

"Not KC anymore. I don't think I ever really had KC."

"You two broke up?"

"No. but I feel like its soon. I don't even know why he was even with me. When its clear he still has feelings still for Clare."

"Well you'll find someone." Adam said

"Oh crap I left my bag at the Dot."

"Geez Jen, you are such a blonde."

"But you love me anyway."

When Jenna came out of the Dot she saw a guy harassing Adam

"Leave me alone." Adam said

"Hey get away from her." Jenna screamed and ran over to her. She was more enraged than she had ever been. They guy walked away and Jenna put her arm around her and walked her to her house.

….

Jenna help cover for Adam. They walked up to Adam's room. Adam didn't make a sound. Jenna sat next to her.

"Hey I'm sorry some people are jerks." Jenna said

"Its ok. When your own family call you a Dykie fag who is going to hell, a random guy doesn't hurt as much."

"Wow, I guess I never realized how hard it is for you." Jenna said sympathetically

"Yeah. Having a friend like you makes it easier."

"Glad I can help." And Jenna looked at Adam who said

"I wish I was a guy."

"What why?" Jenna was surprised

"Because then these feelings wouldn't be wrong," Adam said

"They aren't wrong." And Adam looked at Jenna's baby blue eyes. Jenna couldn't describe the feeling that came over. But she kissed Adam. Jenna's lips were like soft pink pillows, and Adam couldn't help but kiss her back. None of KC's felt like this. No one's felt as right as Adam's did. But then Jenna realized what was happening

"Ok I gotta go." Jenna ran out...feeling scared and no knowing what to do.

...

That Monday at school Clare avoided Eli and Alli and Jenna avoided Adam and KC. Clare knew Alli would be all over as to what happened between her and Eli, and Jenna didnt understandwhat happened between her and Adam.

"Clare wait a sec." It was Alli.

"Look i cant. i gotta go."  
"I ran into Eli and he asked if you were ok, cause you kinda freaked out Friday." Alli looked sympathetically at hr friend. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Clare lied

"Tell me." Alli stopped her

"Fine. Eli kinda kissed me." Clare said and Alli's face lit up.

"Really? Awesome"

"Whats so awesome about it? Dating=Drama=Heartbreak." Clare stated "I am not ready to deal withtaht yet." Clare shrugged

"Clare, you finally met a guy who is totally cute and is totally into you and you wont date him because your not ready?" Alli was shocked

"Yes." then Clare's phone went off. It was Dave "What does Dave want?" Clare said

"Dave texted you?"

"Yeah, he said he needs my help in the Zen garden." CLare said

"Go, but we arent done with this." Alli said

...

Jenna arrived to the weight room to work out a little before practice. Just then Adam came walking in

"Ok what gives Jenn?" Adam said

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Jenna playing dumb

"My house, you kissed me."

"Oh the thing that never happened?" Jenna said

"Oh it happened." Adam said "Why wont you admit it?" she asked

"Look Adam, your cool with being gay. But people already say horrible things about me, if people knew about...you know..." Jenna looked at Adam with a hopeless look "I just cant deal with that." Adam was hurt

"So being gay is so bad? Worse than being a boyfriend stealer?" Jenna looks upset "You know, ever since i became your friend, everyone kept telling me what a horrible person you were and i never believed it untill now." Jenna looked even more hurt, but not as much as Adam. "Congrats Jenna, you proved them right." Adam began to leave

"Adam." Jenna said the way she said Adam name's was almost too sweet to resits...almost

"No leave me alone Jenna." an she left..

...

"Dave i'm here what did you want?" Clare said but Dave was no where. instead she saw Eli

"Hey." He said

"Hi."

"You know Clare, when a guy a helps you run a fundraiser, it means he likes you." He steped closer "And when he walks you home and kisses yu goodnight." He was inches from he face and Clare couldnt breathe "And when you kiss him back, it means you ike hm too." He said

"Well your wrong." Clare stepped back.

"Why are you afraid?" Eli said

"I'm not." Clare said

"So why then?"

"Maybe i dont like you." Clare lied

"Maybe i think your full of shit." he said

"Maybe i just wnat to be left alone." she said

"Fine, Clare." and Eli left and Clare added sileintly_ I am sorry you kissed me. Other wise i could have liked you_.

...

Clare and Jenna were in gym...both were in a mood. They were playing volleyball. Then all of a sudden Jenna acidently hit Clare with the ball. Clare looked at her and threw the ball back

"Want to go Edwards?" Clare looked at Jenna

"Yeah Middleton." and Jenna smack Clare and Clare hit her back. They were fighting and then Coach Armsrtong came an broke it up

"Middleton Edwards Afterschool. Detention. Today"

...

"I heard you fought Clare." KC said

"Where did you hear that?" Jenna said

"Everyone is atlking about it." KC looked at Jenn "How could you hurt Clare?"  
"I cant believe you are taking her side once again." Jenna said "Face it KC, you love her."

"What no i dont." KC said

"Yes you do. let us face the facts. We just dont fit." Jenna said "I dont think that we ever really did." she said

"I think your right." KC said

"Bye KC." Jenna didnt even look back.

...

Clare and Jenna was cleaning teh gym after school when Jenna started to hum

"Can you please just shut up?" Clare said

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"God your a bitch." Jenna looked at Clare

"Im a bitch? You acting pretty bitchy."

"Yeah but i have a reason."

"Me too. My love life is falling apart." Jenna said

"Mine too."

"Oh yeah? I just broke up with KC, and i fell for someone else and i screwed up." Jenna said

"You and KC broke up?" Clare said "Wow sorry." she wasnt scarcatic at all

"yeah sure." Jenna rolled her eyes

"I am." Jenna looked at her

"Well thanks Clare bear." she said

"So this other person...do i know who he is?" Clare asked

"You do." Jenna looked down

"Who?"  
"Adam." Clare looked shocked

"Adam? Really?"

"Yes. but i am not gay. and if people knew...they will make fun of me like they do with Adam." Jenna said

"Look Jenna, do you like her?"  
"You mean like her like her?" Jenna said

"Yes."

"Yeah i do. she is cool, and she is the frist person, who has cared to hear my story." Jenna said

"Than dont care what people say." CLare said

"Ok your turn, why is your love life a mess?"

"Eli kinda kissed me." Clare said

"And how is that a mess?" Jenna asked confused

"Cause, after KC, i dont know if i could deal with another heartbreak." she said

"Well does he make you happy?"  
"Yeah." Clare said "And he makes me feel fun. For the first time in a long time."

"Than go out with him. Dont let fear hold you back" and Clare looked at Jenna and semi laughed

"Are we bonding?" Clare said

"I guess we are." Jenna said then she looked at Clare "I am so sorry for last year and..." but Clare stopped her

"Water under the bridge.." Clare said

"So friends again?" Jenna asked

"Deffeintly." Clare and Jenna hugged "Now you get your girl." Clare said

"And you get your man."

...

Jenna knocked on Adam's door. she opened

"Adam, I am sorry. I do like you, and I realized that i dont care what people say about me, i like you, and if you want, i would like to give us a shot."

"What about KC?"  
"I broke up with him" Jenna looked at her "What do you say?" but instead of words Adam kissed her. Jenna kissed her back untill she was left breathless.

...

Clare went to the back of the school where Eli was shooting baskets

"Eli can we talk?"

"Sure." he said and looked at her

"Your right. I am afraid. I have only had one boyfriend and he broke my heart. I do like you and it scares the crap out of me." She said "I cant deal with that again." she said and she began to cry little. Eli stepped forward

"Hey its ok." she looked up at him "I like you Clare, and we can take things slowly."

"Really?" Clare siad realived

"Of course." He smiled at her and he traced her lips with his finger. then he leaned in adn kissed her softly, the kiss left her wanting more...

Clare was so happy she couldnt help it. She was moving on, and forward

...


	10. A Little Too Not Over You

Over the next month and a half Clare and Eli became inseparable. Where ever Clare was...Eli was always a few feet behind. Eli was at every game to see Clare cheer. She had never felt so happy with someone. and Eli was surprised at how cool Clare was. He went to every game she cheered at, they went out every night, things were great

Jenna and Adam formed into Adenna . They were joined at the hip and Jenna wouldn't have had it any other way.

Drew and Alli were the new power couple. Drew the star of the team and Alli the "hot" gifted girl.

Eli hung out with Dave and Connor more than Kc did. Everyone was happy. Everyone but KC.

"We have to do that again. Oh my god so much fun!" Alli said

"Yeah it went better than I thought!" Clare said. KC who was only a few feet away over heard them

"What went better than you thought?" He asked curiously.

"Our double no more of a triple date last night." Alli said

"Who went?" KC asked

"Alli and Drew, Jenna and Adam, oh and Eli and I." Clare said

"Why wouldn't it go well?" KC was confused

"Well last double Alli tried to do well...you remember." Clare told him and that reminded him of the double date he went on with Clare and Alli and Johnny.

"Yeah, you and Johnny didn't say two words to each other the whole night. It was just Clare and I giggling like two little girls. Alli said

"Yeah, Drew and Eli and Adam all get along." Clare said

"Well in my defense,"KC began "Johnny gave me the look of 'I know you kissed my girlfriend.' " KC said

"Yeah, well Clare how about tonight?" Alli asked

"Can't. Sorry." Clare said. Just the Eli and Drew walked over

"Morning beautiful." Drew kissed Alli.

"Hello babe" Eli hugged Clare and put his arm around her. KC felt out of place.

"Eli my man." Dave said "Basketball today in gym."

"Your on my team right?" Eli said

"Course."

"Listen I gotta get to power squad practice." Clare said "Walk me there?" she asked Eli

"Of Course." They walked away. Soon Alli and Drew left. KC was still looking at where Clare and Eli were heading.

"Dude you should have been there the yesterday. Before Eli bailed to go on his date with Clare," Dave started "We all met at Mickey D's. Connor and Wesley were there. Eli and I had a milkshake drinking contest... it was so funny." Dave was laughing "And he is mad good at basketball. We will be the dream team." Dave said

"Great, glad your all happy." KC didn't even try to hide the bitterness in voice.

"Wow who peed in your granola?" Dave said

"Its just. It isn't fair. I broke up with Clare." Kc said. "I am supposed to be on top. Everyone is supposed to jealous of me. Instead my ex the one I left Clare for is now a lesbian, Clare has a new boyfriend. He stole all my friends. And now he want to take my team?" KC was so pissed "No way!"

"Wow." Dave said "You are an ass hole."

"What?" KC said

"You don't get it. Everyone already envied you."

"What do you mean?" KC said

"Every guy in gifted would have given anything to trade places with you." Dave shook his head "You were the star of the team, you had a cute and cool girlfriend. Jenna and half of the girls in our class wanted to hook up with you." Dave laughed in disgust "Connor wanted to kill you when you hurt Clare. He was in love with her. But he helped you because he figured that is who she wanted. He still likes her but is OK with her and Eli cause Eli isn't a ass. Like you."

"Dave man I am sorry." KC said

"Screw you man." Dave left Kc standing there. KC had a sick feeling that Dave was right. But he needed to talk to the one person who always made him see the truth.

…...

"So wanna hang out later?" Eli said as he and Clare stood against the wall next to the door for the gym.

"Sure." they were in the middle of slow kiss

"OK you two." Jenna said shaking her head "Practice is in 5 minutes Clare."

"See you later." Clare said and kissed him quick. And she ran in to the locker room "Sorry." she said to Jenna

"Its fine." Jenna smiled "You two look pretty cozy" She pointed out

"No." Clare said "OK kinda." Jenna laughed "What can I say. He is the first guy in a long time who gives me butterflies." Clare looked shyly

"No I get it. I still get butterflies around Adam." the she looked at Clare "Thanks for inviting us last night. Its kinda hard for her to bond with people."

"Oh no problem. She is cool. Alli was just saying we need to do it again."

"So Alli doesn't still hate me?" Jenna asked scared

"Are you kidding? After you dumped KC, she is fine." Clare and Jenna went out to the gym.

…...

"Come Drew," Alli said "I sorry I can't come to the game tonight." Alli said "I have to babysit."

"We never see each other." he said "You know what whatever!" and he stormed off.

"Drew wait." but he didn't.

"Lover's quarrel?" Dave asked

"He is mad that I have a job and can't make it to the game."

"How could he be at you?" Dave said

"Thanks Dave. Your a good friend." she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"That's me. A friend." he looked disappointed. But he kept it to himself.

…...

After practice, Clare walked out of the gym and saw Dave

"Dave what's up?"  
"KC equals Ass!"

"What did he do?"

"He is all jealous and being a dick cause we all like hanging Eli!" he walked away. Clare now angry went to find him

…...

KC was listening to music in the Zen garden when Clare came storming in

"What is your deal?"

"What?" he asked

"Your acting like a jerk. I talked to Dave. Why?"

"I just don't like that everyone has replaced me with Eli." KC said

"What are you talking about?" Clare was confused

"What am talking about? Dave, Connor Alli and you. You all seem to like Eli a lot better than me."

"KC." Clare said. KC hated the way she said his name so sweetly "You became to moody and distant ever since you know."

"It just sucks watching someone you care about with someone else." he said sitting down

"Yeah." Clare said sitting next to him "You must of really cared about Jenna." She said

"What?" KC said

"You are upset Jenna is with Adam, right?" she said. KC could have laughed. Truth is he could care less about Jenna. He didn't want to tell her that she was the one he cared about.

"Sure." He looked at her "It just seems everyone is happier without me."  
"That's not true." Clare told him "We all need you." Clare said

"Oh yeah? Name one thing I have done good fro any of you?"  
"OK. Last year, when Connor found out he had Ashbugers and all the guy were teasing him, who defended him?"

"Me." KC said

"And when Alli needed some guy insight into why Johnny was being well Johnny, who helped her?"

"Me."

"And Dave. When he wanted help with basketball and girl advice, who gave it to him?  
"Me. But how have I helped you?" he looked into her intense eyes

"Well before I meet you, I thought that the only guys who would ever be nice to me were guys like Connor or Wesley. I believed that if I were to ever get a guy like you to look at me, I would have to be Darcy." she said referring to her pretty popular older sister. "But you showed me, that being Clare was good enough. You helped me. And you always help me. And all of us." she said

"I guess."

"So you see KC, we all need you." she said "I need you in my life." she hugged him.

"Clare can I ask you something?" KC said

"Sure."

"Do you think that if I never liked Jenna, would we still be together?"

"No."

"Why?"  
"In the end, it wasn't Jenna or the coach or even your past." Clare said "It was you not trusting me enough to tell me everything. You barely tell me the truth as a friend and as your girlfriend, well you left me in the dark." she said "You are never gonna be able to be with anyone until you can trust them and yourself enough to be honest." she stood up and he did to. "I will always be here KC. No matter what. If you ever want or need to talk. Or if you want to hang. That is cool too." He hugged her

"Eli is a lucky guy. I hope he understands that."  
"I am sure he does K. see you." she hugged him one last time and kissed his cheek.


	11. All To Myself

"Clare wanna hang out later?" KC asked her

"Sure!" she said "I have got no plans." Clare opened her locker. It had been 2 weeks since there heart to heart and now they were hanging out all time.

"What do you want to do? Break room?" KC suggested

"Um no. that is all Eli and I do."  
"Ok then the Dot?"

"Great!" just then a guy's hand covered her eyes

"Guess who?"  
"Um Nick Jonas?" then she turned around and saw Eli. "Oh darn! Its you. Well I guess you will be fine for now." she laughed and Eli playfully put his hand over his heart

"Ouch. Beautiful and sassy. Careful Ms. Edwards, that is a dangerous combo." he kissed her

"I know!" she said and they kissed again. KC tried not to gag.

"So wanna go to the movies?" Eli said "Ladies choice?"  
"Can't. KC and I are gonna hang out." she said.

"Again?" Eli couldn't help but be upset

"Yeah. Why is that a problem?"

"Oh no." he added silently 'I love hanging out by myself while my girlfriend hangs with another guy' but he didn't say it.

"Ok well I promised Alli I'd meet her." she kissed Eli's cheek and waved bye to KC.

"So you and my girlfriend are getting pretty close." Eli said to KC

"Yeah. Well we are best friends"

"Well we will see about that."

…...

"Let me get this straight. You are mad at me because?" Alli said to Drew

"Your are getting pretty annoying." Drew said "And getting a little clingy."  
"Your a jerk."

"Fine we are done!" he said

"Good!" Alli said. Dave shook his head and walked over to Alli.

"You OK?" Dave put his arm around Alli

"Yeah." she wiped a tear from her brown eyes "He just makes me want to ahhhh" she said

"Hey its OK. You always got me." Dave said

"Thanks Dave. God what would I do without you." she said

"Just doing my job." he said she looked at him confused "As you guy friend."

"Oh right."she said

"Hey Alli, sorry I was just making plans to hang with KC." she came up and Dave took his arm off of Alli

"KC again? Eli OK with that?" Alli asked

"Why wouldn't he be?"  
"Well it is Friday. Wouldn't you be hanging out with Eli? After all he is your boyfriend."

"Eli isn't my whole life." Clare said

"Oh so KC is." Alli said

"No. no guy, boyfriend or just friend is my whole life." Clare said

"Whatever Clare." Alli said and they walked to class.

…...

"How lame is Alli man. She is such a bitch." Drew said to Eli

"Yeah lame."

"Why are spacy?" Drew asked as they were at their lockers

"You think there is something going on?" Eli asked

"Going with what?"

"Clare and KC?" he asked

"I don't know. Why?" he said

"Its just. This is the second Friday in a row, she has ditched me to hang out with KC." he said

"Wow that sucks." Drew said

"Thanks for being so helpful." he said sarcastically. They walked into English

"Ok class. We are going to reading Comedy of Errors." Ms. Kwan said "Now we are going to presenting scenes next week. I have paired you up already." she said "Drew and Alex." then she rattled off a few other names then she got to Eli "Eli and Bianca." she said and the finished the list "Ok site next to your partners." just the Bianca came over to sit next to Eli

"Hi Eli." she was pretty. No guy could deny that.

"Hi. So when do want to get started?"  
"How about to tonight." she starred at him. He would have said he couldn't tonight, because he was gonna be with his girlfriend, but she bailed on him so he said

"Sure."

…...

"That's so funny." Clare said as she laughed uncontrollable at something KC had said

"you OK?" he said laughing at how much she laughing

"Yeah." she finally calmed down "Man have you ever had one those laughs that aren't even that funny but just get you laughing so hard?"  
"Yeah." he said

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time." she said

"What, Eli isn't as funny as me?"

"No, he is great, it just, I don't know. I guess we don't laugh at stupid stuff." she shrugged

"Why?" KC asked

"Well when I am not cheering, I am hanging out with friends and /or doing homework."  
"Oh. I was gonna have a little talk with him." KC joked

"No. you don't have too." Just then Eli walked in with Bianca

"Hey Clare. KC." he said Clare's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Eli." she said and he surprisingly kissed her cheek "what are you doing here?"

"Working on our project." he said "Since you are hanging KC, I thought I would do some homework." he said

"Oh great." Clare said. they walked away and Clare looked down

"What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? He is hanging out with Bianca."

"Yeah I know. She is hot!" Clare looked disgusted "Not that I like her." KC said "Look Clare, Eli really cares about you. It's probably nothing."

"After what happened last year, I just I cant compete with Bianca." Clare said

"What does she have that you don't?" KC asked

"Everything. Like you said. She is hot."

"And your not?" KC said "Listen I'll talk to him. Tell him it bothers you."

"Thanks K." she said

…...

"You gotta stop hanging out with Bianca without Clare. It makes her uncomfortable" KC told Eli the next day at their group home

"What she is a friend." Eli said.

"Just next time invite Clare. OK?"  
"Sure." KC left. Eli smiled. Now Clare would get what it was like to see what it felt like.

…...

Eli walked over to Clare's locker on Monday.

"Hi." she said coldly

"What's wrong?"  
"You hung out with Bianca with out me." Clare said

"Ok so?" Eli said

"So? Bianca has a reputation of stealing boyfriends." she said "I don't like you hanging out with her."

"Well, well, well, if we are telling things we don't like, I hate that you ditch me to hang out with KC. So I told Bianca that after we were done with practicing our scene for English we could hang." he said

"Woah! Did you hang out with her to spite me?" she asked

"Maybe I did. Come on Clare, its so obvious KC still likes you. And I am not convinced that you don't like him."

"Hold on, are trying to imply that I have feelings for KC?" she said

"Do you?" Eli asked

"No! I can't believe you would even ask." Clare shook her head

"Look, here its is, I don't want to have to share you with KC, or any other guy!" Eli said

"Well I am sorry, but if you are so insecure that you can't handle the fact that KC is my best friend, then I don't know. I gotta go" Clare said storming off

"Fine!" Eli shouted

…...

Clare was crying in the Zen garden, and KC saw her and came in

"Hey what happened?" KC said

"Eli and I just got a huge fight!" she said

"I am sorry." he said "Wanna go fro lunch.?" he said

"No." Clare snapped

"Wow, just cause you are mad at Eli, don't get all pissy at me" KC said

"Look KC maybe Eli and everyone is right. Maybe we do hang out too much"  
"And here I thought we were friends."

"We are. But I cant be all you need all the time." Clare said "I need to be with my boyfriend. Or another girl is just gonna take him."

"Wow!" KC said "Sorry that me being your friend causes you so much grief!" he said "Maybe we shouldn't hang out at all." KC said

"Maybe we should." Clare said and KC stormed off. Within two seconds he returned

"This wont work for me." He said

"Me either. We just have to learn to be friends without hurting our other relationships." She said

" Agreed." KC said "Now what was your fight about?

…...

"Hey Pet Die." Dave said to Alli "How are you?"

"Soooo much better" she said "Drew called and apologized." she said

"Really?" he said his heart sank to the floor

"Yeah, so we are back together." she was happy and Dave could be mad.

"Great." he was so sick to his stomach.

…...

KC banged on Eli's door

"What?" Eli said

"I heard what you did. Your an ass."

"Oh boo who" he said

"Look nothing is going on with Clare and I." he said "You just hurt her for no reason and that is not cool."

"She is really hurt?" Eli said and he felt bad

"Yeah. Now go make up before she realizes she is better off." Eli ran out of the group home

…...

Eli knocked on Clare's door.

"What do you want?" Clare said

"I am sorry about the whole Bianca situation." Eli said "I guess I let my stupid jealousy cloud my judgment." he looked at her "It's just. I know guys, and no guy wants to just be friends with a pretty girl." Eli said "If you weren't pretty, I wouldn't worry. But you are. But I also get that you and KC are gonna be friends no matter what I say or do." he said "So I guess I have to grin and bear it." he stated

"Eli." she touched his arm and sat him down "I forgive you." she said "But now I want to ask you to forgive me."

"For what?"

"For not making time for you." she said "You are my boyfriend and while you aren't my whole life," she started "You should be more involved." she looked into his eyes "So how about this Friday you and me a dark theater?"  
"I wouldn't miss it babe." he said and they began to kiss slowly on her steps.

…...

Jenna and Adam were at Adam's house

"So, when do you tell your parents about us?" Adam asked Jenna

"Um I don't know." Jenna said

"You know Jenna, it almost like you don't want your parents to know we are together." Adam said

"What no!" Jenna said "I just have to find a way to tell them" she said kissing Adam "Ok?  
"Ok for now." and Adam kissed her back.

Jenna sighed.. How could she tell her parents she was gay? They were all upset when her oldest brother Max came out. If she did too, who knows what would happen.


	12. Foundations

Foundations

"Guthrie, pass the ball." Coach Armstrong said. 2 weeks had gone by. They were in middle of basketball tryouts. KC wasn't even going to tryout, but Clare convinced him. He looked for an open player. The only one was Eli. He passed the ball and of course Eli scored.

"Nice Goldsworthy." Armstrong said. "Ok guys gather around." he said "Tomorrow, we have a game. Our annual Blue vs Golds game." he said "Its where you are split up and we face each other. Now if you are on the losing team, it doesn't mean you make the team. This just gives me a chance to see how you not only play with each other, and see how well you can work with the team." he then named the teams. KC and Eli were put on opposite teams. He wasn't even on Dave's team. He and Dave were friends again, but he still couldn't help but feel like he was being replaced.

"See you later man." Eli said "Gotta go with Clare to a power squad dinner at the Dot." he left.

…...

"So Clare," Jenna said as the girls were changing "Tomorrow at the game. Who are you gonna cheer for? Your boyfriend or your _boyfriend_?" Jenna dragged out the last boyfriend.

"What do mean?" Clare said putting her shirt on

"She means who are gonna cheer for? KC or Eli?" Trish said

"Guys." She was frustrated "Eli is the boyfriend. KC is the friend." Clare said

"Sure." they all said

"Its true!" Clare said

"Clare you and KC are a little too close for 'just friends." Jenna said

"No we aren't. We have always been close," Clare pointed out

"Then you were dating" Jenna pointed out to her

"Then we weren't." she told her "No matter what has happened, KC is and always will be my best friend." then she looked at them "Please don't tell Alli. She is my best friend, but KC is my other best friend." she said and they all began to pile out of the locker room. Eli was waiting for her

"Hello beautiful." he said and he kissed her

"Hi." she said "Ready to go?"

"Yes." he put his arm around her.

…...

After the dinner Eli walked Clare home. The were kissing on her porch.

"See you tomorrow." Clare said and she went for her door but Eli pulled her back

"One more kiss." he said and they kissed again she giggled

"Ok romeo, times up."

"No wait." and they kissed again.

"I have to go. I can feel my mom watching us." she said

"Ok fine." he said "After the game, wanna go with me to the ravine?" he asked

"I hate that place. I went there with Alli last year. It was so gross and stupid."

"Come on babe."

"Fine." Clare said "But if I feel uncomfortable, could we leave?"  
"Of course." he assured her. "See you later."

"See ya." she kissed him quick.

…...

"I swear that my relationship with Eli is so prefect." Clare said to KC and Alli the next day. "He is so sweet and kind. I mean I have never been in a relationship that has been this good." Clare said and KC couldn't help but feel like she had just jabbed him.

"I am happy for Clare." he said as she was opening he locker.

"Me too. But look I gotta find Drew. See you at the game." she ran to find Drew.

"You excited for the game K?" she asked

"Not really. I trust Armstrong more than I would Carson, after what happened. But I still feel like I don't know." he said "I don't know if basketball is for me anymore." he looked down

"No KC. don't think that." Clare said and she looked at him with her honest eyes and he knew she wasn't lying. "You have a natural talent. You are good. Don't let anyone, a coach or anyone else hold you back." Clare stroked his arm.

"Thanks Clare." he said "You are awesome." he said "Wanna hang after the game? I mean with Eli also?" he said

"Can't. Sorry but we are going to the ravine." She said grabbing her science book.

"The ravine?" KC was shocked "Wait you hate it there." KC said remembering how uncomfortable Clare was. Not that he had been there but she did tell him

"I know. But maybe cause the whole time, I was alone while Alli made kissy face with DiMarco... it made it awkward." she said

"I would have gone with you." he told her.

"Well it was right after I found out about your..." Clare started but did not finish, but Kc knew what she was gonna say. It was after she found out about his past and the fact he lived in a group home. Something he never wanted her to know...

"Still would have gone." he said

"I know K." she winked at him "Listen I told Holly J I would meet her in the choir room, so see ya later. I'll be cheering for you." she smiled that smile that made KC's aching heart sing.

…...

"Then she winked at me and said 'I'll be cheering for you." KC told Dave "You know what this means?" he said

"Um, Clare is on power squad and has to be there to cheer all the players on." Dave said

"No its gonna be like last year. You know Clare there cheering me on every game." KC was too excited

"You do know Clare has a boyfriend, right? And his name isn't KC Guthrie, its Eli Goldsworthy." Dave pointed out

"But Dave that is the great part. She will be there to cheer me on and Eli can't get mad." KC said

"Wow you are in such denial. OK why don't you like Clare with Eli?"

"I just know Clare can do a lot better." He said as they entered the locker room prepping for the game. Eli hadn't come in yet.

"With who?"  
"I don't know someone else."

"Yeah. With you, you mean?"  
"What no!" KC said "Clare and I...no never happen again." KC just said "I wouldn't want it to I mean. I almost lost her last year, forever. And now she wants to be my friend, I wont mess everything up. Not a chance."

"Big news" Eli told Drew as they entered the room

"What?" Drew said

"Tonight, Clare and I are gonna do it!" Eli said

"You and Clare?" Drew said

"Yes." Eli said Drew high fived him

"Way to go man, welcome to the club." KC couldn't believe his ears. No way his Clare would have sex. Especially at a dirty ravine.

"Does Clare know?" KC said

"Nope, gonna surprise her after the game. At the ravine." Eli said

"But Clare isn't gonna have sex with you. She has only known you 2½ months and only been dating you about 2 months." Kc said "We knew each other for 7 months and dated for 3 of that and we never had sex. Trust me she isn't gonna have sex with you." KC told him

"Maybe Clare just didn't want to have sex with you. I mean not even Jenna slept with you." Eli said and everyone said 'ooooohhhh'

"Maybe Clare isn't gonna dump you when she finds out you planned this "surprise"." he said

"Why don't you stay out of this?" Eli stepped towards KC

"Why don't you make me?" KC stepped. Just then Coach Armstrong came in

"I hope you all are ready to show me what you got." he said "Gather in." Everyone gathered but KC and Eli. "Gentleman, come on. Panthers on 3." they walked over to the circle.

"One, Two, Three. Panthers." they said together.. they walked out and the cheerleaders were waiting for them. Then they warmed up and KC was walking to the bench Clare was waving at him he waved back

"Dude who are you waving at?" Eli said waving at Clare. KC realized that Clare was waving at Eli.

"Oh no one." he felt embarrassed

"I was gonna say your cheerleader girlfriend but I just remembered that you don't have one." he said

"Yeah." said

KC's team would be ahead then Eli's. Eli would score and so would KC. Finally 10 seconds left KC's team was head by one point. KC had the ball. He dribbled up to the basket, he took the shot but Eli knocked it out of his hand. Eli took the ball, and made a 3 pointer. His team won. Everyone was cheering him on.

"Eli!" Clare said running into Eli's arms. He twirled her. She laughed and kissed him "You did it!" she said

"Yes I did." they kissed again. He let go and he got hugged and high fived by the rest of the team. KC was looking upset. Clare walked over to him

"Hey K. you OK?" Clare said

"yeah." KC lied she smiled and hugged him

"You are still really good." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember that I love ya. You are still a winner!" she told him

"Thanks Clare." KC said. Why was she so amazing?

"Clare come on" Eli said

"Gotta go. See you later." she said but KC grabbed her arm

"Clare, wait. Don't go. OK don't." he told her

"Why?"

"Just trust me, OK don't go."

"Yeah OK, bye K." she just walked away. Just then Dave came over

"What's man?" Dave said

"Tonight, we go to the ravine." he said

…...

Jenna couldn't find Adam. They had another fight. Jenna couldn't tell her why she couldn't tell her parents about them. She called his phone.

"Its Adam, um leave your name and number and I will call you back. Thanks you rock!" Jenna smiled and heard the beep.

"Hey Adam, its me. Listen I need to talk to you. Please stop giving me the silent treatment. We can work it out. Please just call me. OK?" Jenna hung up her phone. She sighed. Jenna liked Adam. Why was it so hard for he to tell her parents? Or her family? They adored Adam. They maybe OK with her and Adam dating. No they wouldn't and Jenna knew that. She left the gym and went home.

…...

Everyone was partying at the ravine. Eli walked over to Clare.

"Come with me." he said and Clare walked with him.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked. She was kinda nervous.

"To the van." he said and opened the door. Clare hesitated. "You OK?" she thought about last year, and how KC and Jenna hooked up the day after their split. She knew she didn't want to deal with another boyfriend leaving her because she was a 'prude'

"Yeah I am coming." she climbed into the van.

…...

"You go left and I'll go right" KC said to Dave

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Dave said

"You know Clare isn't gonna want to have sex, she will need help." KC said

"You are so jealous."Dave said as he went off. KC couldn't find Clare and he was getting worried. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

…...

They were sitting on opposite sides of the van. Eli went over and started kissing Clare passionately. He kept kissing her and she began to lay down. Eli kissed Clare's neck. She had flash of Darcy's, and Alli's trauma's about their first time. She realized that this was wrong.

"Eli. Stop." she sat up

"What is it." Clare looked at him

"I am not ready." she said

"What do you mean?" he said

"I made a vow, that I would wait. And I am not ready to break that." Eli looked disappointed "I am sorry." she said

"I know. I wish I had known." he said

"I don't know if I will wait until I am married but I am not ready right now. Tonight."

"Clare I care about you. Do I want to have sex with you? Of course. But I care about you. I don't like it but I understand." he grabbed her hands. "I will wait." he said

"Really?" Clare said

"Yeah" he said and she kissed him long and slow. "As long as we can at least to make out."

"Of course." they were kissing long and and slow. Again laying down, but they were just kissing, nothing more. Then Clare's phone went off she grabbed it but it was in her purse on the other side. She went up too grabbed it, but he hair was caught. "Ow!" Clare said

"What's wrong babe?"  
"My hair is stuck." he was still over her and he went to help her

"Here I got it." Eli told her.

"OW! Don't. No. Eli stop." Clare it hurt her

…...

KC was walking past the van, when he heard Clare's 'OW! Don't. No. Eli stop.' he opened the door and saw Eli standing over Clare and wincing in pain.

"What the hell?" KC said pulling Eli off of Clare and punched him. Eli punched him back they were in the middle of a fight when Clare stepped on the other side of him.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Clare said "What are you doing KC?" Clare said

"He was just, I was " KC was confused

"KC a a word." Clare said she was walking away "I can't believe you just punched my boyfriend.

"He was planning on having sex with you. I was only trying to stop you." KC said

"And since when is that your job?" Clare yelled "Since when do you care about what I am doing? If I wanted to have sex with Eli, that is none of your business!" Clare said

"You where gonna have sex?"  
"So what if I was?" Clare accused "You hooked up with Jenna in a hotel room, the day after you dumped me. You have no right to judge me!" Clare said

"How did you find out about that?" KC asked

"Please, Dave and Connor couldn't shut up about it!" Clare said

"Well you shouldn't have sex with Eli!" KC said "He isn't the one for you!"

"Oh My God! I can't believe you!" she said "You are just mad that I am happy with someone and your miserable alone!" Clare accused again. "You know what? Leave me alone!" Clare said and went home. KC walked home alone.

…...

Adam, listened to his messages and heard Jenna say

"We can work it out. Please just call me. OK?" Adam wanted to break down and just call her. But he couldn't. He couldn't live a lie. He had for so long and thought Jenna would be the one to be happy to be with him. Jenna was gorgeous, and Adam loved to listen to Jenna sing. But Jenna was so scared. And Adam couldn't stand being with a scared person.

…...

KC walked over to Clare's the next morning. He knocked on her door. Clare answered

"What the hell do you want?" Clare said

"To apologize. You were right, I don't have a right to tell you who you can," KC said gritting his teeth "can't have sex with." he looked at her "i just wanted to tell you that Jenna and I never had sex last year. We did go to the room, but we made out for five seconds before the coach came in. she left I stayed." KC shook his head "end of story." KC said

"Really?" Clare was surprised

"Yes."KC assured her "If you want to sleep with Eli, go ahead." KC turned away.

"We weren't having sex" KC turned fast

"Then what were you doing?" KC said

"We talked and I told him I wasn't ready. He said we could wait, we were kissing and my ahir was caught on the seat. and he was helping me." Clare said

"Really?" KC was happy

"I can't believe that you think I would just have sex with someone I have only known for a month." KC looked at her

"Things are changing." he smiled "I guess I just didn't know anymore."

"I am still me, K. I haven't changed that much." she smiled and hugged him "But it means a lot." she said

"What does?"

"The fact that you care about me" she let go "Your the best "

"I just care about you. Can I say one thing? And the I will never diss you or Eli again?" he asked

"Fine 30 seconds." Clare replied

"Ok I think he is all wrong for you, you are moving too fast, and I just know that you can do a lot better." he told her

"Noted, noted and I know." she said and gave him another hug. As they pulled out KC looked at Clare and sighed and pulled her back in. harder this time. Clare was choked up. He had never held her like this. Like he never wanted to release her. She let go and walked inside

KC walked home and realized something. He loved Clare. She was everything he ever wanted and everything he needed. He realized that his love for her was like a sweet and sour candy... Sweet because it was real, probably the only real thing in his life. But sour because she belonged to another... He made the biggest mistake breaking up with her and now he had to bite his lip and deal with it. Something he was not good at.


	13. Lonely Boy

Alli and Drew were walking to class. He had his arm around her and was parading her around like a barbie doll. He touched her as if she would break if he touched her to hard. He didn't really seem to want to be with her. Dave couldn't understand why he wouldn't. To Dave, Alli Bandari was the most gorgeous person he had ever lay eyes on. Her long onyx hair and her big brown eyes always made Dave feel sick. He knew Drew didn't really love Alli. Dave could see that Alli wasn't happy either. She walked over to him

"Hey Alli whats up?" Dave said

"Drew doesn't want to go to the dance with me." Alli looked hurt "It almost seems like he is ashamed to be with me." Alli looked hopelessly at Dave

"Why don't we just go? Drew will be jealous and he will go with you." Dave said

"Really? You would do that?" Alli was shocked

"Yeah." Dave said

"Oh thanks Dave." she hugged him and kissed his cheek "I love you!" she skipped away

"I love you too Alli Bandari" he whispered to himself.

…...

"I am not mad Eli" Clare said "It just sucks that this is our first dance as a couple, and you can't be there" she was leaning on her locker and Eli was over her

"Ok." he said "Just promise me you will go anyways." Eli looked at her serious

"I don't know." she said "It will be weird going alone." she said

"Promise me." he said again

"Ok. I will go."  
"And I promise I will try and get back early to meet you there." they kissed.

"Ok" she smiled a sad smile and Eli walked away.

Kc came up from behind her, and immediately noticed she was upset

"Whats wrong Clare?"

"Eli has to go to a court date tomorrow, and its 3 hours away and he doesn't know if he can make it back for the dance tomorrow." Clare said "He wants me to go anyways." Clare shook her head "I don't want to go alone." she put her bag into her locker.

"Well," Kc said "I don't have a date, your date can't make it. I don't want to go alone, you don't want to go alone," he continued "Why don't we just got together?" the minute he said it he wished he could take it back.

"That wouldn't be weird? Going with your ex/ friends girlfriend?"  
"No." KC said "I mean not for me. Would it be weird for you?"  
"Um no." Clare said "Yes I would love to go with you to the dance." she smiled at him. "now I gotta get to power squad practice. See you tomorrow? 8 ish?"

"8 ish." KC said

…...

Jenna waited for Adam to get out of Media immersion

"Adam wait up." Jenna said running after her

"No Jenna I am done waiting" He told her

"What do you mean?" Jenna said once she caught up to him

"I get it your a little embarrassed to be seen with me, but we have been together for 2 months. I love you" it slipped out

"Oh Adam" Jenna reached for her

"No!" Adam responded

"You don't get it. My family is very homophobic. If they knew I was with you, they would hate me"

"Half of my family doesn't want to know I exist. They all shun me at family gatherings. My own mom told me I was going to hell, the last time I saw her." Adam was tearing up "Don't you dare tell me about how hard it is for you!" Adam walked away

"Adam please!" Jenna said

"Screw you Jenna." Adam left. Jenna fought back tears as she went to power squad practice.

…...

"Thanks everyone. That's it for today." Trish said. Jenna was changing when Clare came over to her

"Hey Jen, everything OK?" she said

"Yeah." she lied

"You suck at lying Jenna." Clare said

"Clare can I talk to you? Just us? Alone?"  
"Yeah." Clare said "Let me get dressed"

Once they were dressed they walked to Clare's house

"What's up?" Jenna took two seconds before bursting into tears. Clare put her hand on Jenna's back "Come on tell me."

"Clare bear, I feel my heartbreaking" she said "Adam wants me to tell my parents about us." Jenna began "But you know my parents hate gay people." she said "I can't!"  
"Oh Jenna." she said

"Adam told me he loved me." Jenna choked "I think that I love him too."

"That's great/" Clare said

"No its not." Jenna shook her head "If I cant tell my parents about us, how can it really be love? How can we have a real relationship?"  
"If you love Adam, and Adam love you Jenna," Clare told her "Then that is the only thing that matters. Your parents if they love you, will eventually learn to deal with it." Clare assured her.

"You think?"  
"I do." Clare said

…...

Dave and KC were getting ready at Dave's house.

"I am all ready for my date with Clare." KC said "What do you think?"

"I think that Clare's boyfriend is Eli and once again you have blurred the line between friend and boyfriend in that pretty little head of yours" Dave told him

"So you admit I am pretty?" KC said

"You are so stupid man."

"Ok like you should talk." KC accused "Your date has a boyfriend also and is only going with you to make him jealous." KC pointed out

"So?" he said "Eli had to got to court, if Clare's boyfriend wasn't a criminal you wouldn't be going with you" Dave pointed out to KC

"You right" What are we doing here dude?" KC sat on Dave's bed "We are both wanting girls who don't want us. God we are becoming chicks!" KC said in horror

"Yeah we are pretty pathetic." Dave sighed "Well we have to get there." Dave said

…...

KC and Dave walked into the school and KC saw Clare in a short dress it was soft pink. KC was gonna pass out. Clare looked 10 times more gorgeous than normal. He couldn't say

"Hi." he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hiya Kase" Clare hugged him. She smelled so good KC thought

"Hi Clare." Dave said

"Hey Dave."

"Where is Alli?" Dave asked

"Um Dave I hate to tell you, but Alli is here with Drew." Clare looked sad for Dave

"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. He found out that you and Alli were coming to the dance together and he picked her up a little while ago." Clare said in a sour voice "Sorry Dave."

"No its fine!" Dave said "It worked." Dave put on a fake smile "I am fine." Dave left Clare and KC standing there.

"I feel bad for him" Clare said "He really likes Alli."

"Yeah." KC was still starring at Clare "You look incredible Clare." he said

"Thanks!" Clare said "So do you" Clare told him

"Ready to go in?" KC said

"Yup!" Clare said. KC held out his arm and Clare put her arm through it.

…...

Jenna searched for Adam. She found him standing in the corner. Jenna made her way to Adam

"Just give me a sec." Jenna said

"Ok." Adam said

"I love you to Adam." Jenna said

"You can't tell your parents about us, so don't be upset that I don't believe you."

"I will tell them. Promise!" Jenna said

"Oh yeah?" Adam said shocked that Jenna would do that.

"Yeah." Jenna said stepping closer "I love you Adam!" Adam smiled and kissed Jenna. Jenna smiled and led Adam on the floor

…...

KC and Clare just hung out. They danced to some of the fast songs. Then a slow song came on

"Wanna dance?" KC said

"Sure." Clare walked out the floor

…...

Dave wanted to crawl somewhere where Alli and Drew didn't exist. He hated Drew and the way he would treat Alli like crap and she would run back to him. It wasn't fair. He loved Alli and he would never be with her, because he was no Drew. Dave had to leave.

…...

Jenna loved holding Adam close to her. It felt so wrong yet it felt so right. It was forbidden and alright. It was something Jenna would never get rid of. She kissed Adam.

…...

"You know this song?" KC asked Clare

"No." Clare said

"Its Lonely Boy."  
"By Black Lab?" Clare said

"Yup!" KC said he looked at her and they listened to the lyrics

"_You say my broken heart becomes me, I say I'd sell it cheap to you. You say I should wrap all the lies I've told in 10 dollar bills and smoke the money..."_

"Do you remember the first dance we had?"  
"Yes." Clare smiled

"You had gone with Connor, breaking my heart" KC joked

"Oh shut up" Clare laughed

"Then we danced. It was like everything had stopped." he told her

"I had faith in you KC. In us." Clare told him

"Clare, do you ever wonder what would have happened if I never liked Jenna. If I had never left you last year?"

"Sometimes. I guess so yeah."

"Its funny, how you think you are doing the right thing and the you realize the mistake you made" He looked at Clare

"It's what we do." Clare said "humans like to screw up."

"Clare I just wanted to say," He was about to tell her he loved her when he heard

"Can I cut in?" It was Eli

"Eli! What are you doing here?"  
"I got done early. I rushed back to be with you."

"You did that for me?" Clare said

"Yeah." Eli looked at KC "Thanks man"  
"Oh no problem." KC said

"You were gonna say something K?" Clare said

"No its nothing tell you later" he walked away and Clare began to dance with Eli and as the song ended she looked at KC who stared at her as the lyrics said

"_Do you feel something pulling you back in. Do you see something you wanna see again, I could be the one, I can make it up to you. Take me back, I'm a lonely boy, who loves you." _


	14. She Is

KC was sitting in the Zen garden listing to music, when Clare walked in.

"Hey." he said

"Hi. Whats up?"  
"Nothing, you?"

"Not a thing. Eli and I were supposed have lunch, but he had to meet with his probation officer, so I'm bored. Thought I'd see how my old buddy KC was doing." Clare smiled

"Bored too." He couldn't help but smile. Clare's smile always made him smile.

"How have you been really KC?" Clare sat down next to him

"Ok I guess. Juts things are kind of wired. You being with someone, Alli, Jenna. I just feel out of place." KC said

"Why don't you try dating?" Clare said

"I don't know" KC said

"Come on K, out of all the girls that attend Degrassi, there isn't one you like?" Her blue eyes were piercing into his soul. How KC wanted to tell her that she was the only girl he thought about, the only one he wanted. The only one he could see himself with.

"No. Clare there isn't any one." Just then the bell rang. The walked out of the garden

"Well keep your eyes out K. Your dream girl is out there. Probably right under your nose." Clare told him

"I bet she is right in front of me." he said looking at her. Or right next to me, he added silently . Just then, Amy (a girl in there science class)walked by them

"Hi Clare." she said nicely and look at KC with awe struck eyes "Hi KC."

"Hi Amy" Kc smiled at her she shyly walked away. Clare got a mysterious look on her face

"You should ask out Amy." Clare said

"What no." KC said

"Come on K, she is cute and smart. Two things you like in a girl." KC thought about it. Amy was cute. She had medium length hair, she dressed kinda normal. She was one of the smartest girls in the class. KC found her attractive, but he didn't want to date a girl he didn't really know

"I don't know. I don't know her. I don't want to go on a alone date with someone I don't know." then Clare's face lit up

"Come on a double date with Eli and I. We all can go to the break room." Clare said. KC knew Clare. She would not stop till he agreed to the double.

"Fine." KC said

"Great. I will set it up. Oh this is gonna be fun." Yeah KC thought. He would watch the girl of his dreams make out with someone else and entertain another girl. Yippie!

…...

"She set up this date with Amy, and I don't want to go." KC said. He was at his locker with Connor, Dave and Wesley

"Why not?" Dave said

"Amy is cute." Wesley said

"Really cute." Connor said

"I am not saying she is ugly. She is really cute. But I don't like her. And that would be wrong to go out with someone I don't really like." KC said

"True." Dave said "So what are you gonna do?"  
"Cancel."

"KC you tell Clare you want to cancel, she pesters you, you get tried of lying and you blurt out that you love her." Connor said. KC thought about it.

"Your right. So what do I do?" KC asked

"You go on the date. If it doesn't work, you can tell her you gave it honest try. And who knows, something may click." Connor said

"Again your right." KC shook his head. "Its tomorrow. Goodie!"

…...

"Get off my back Alli. I can be friends with Bianca!" Drew told her

"Oh sure. You are just gonna be friends with the big school slut. I buy that." Alli rolled her eyes

"Your such a vindictive bitch!" Drew stormed off

"Don't walk away from me." Alli tried to grab his arm.

"Leave me alone!" he just left her standing there. She was angry. She walked over to Clare's locker where Eli was.

"Why are guys such dicks!" she shouted to them

"Hey!" Eli said offended

"Besides you." Alli said

"Better." Eli replied

"Let me guess, another fight with Drew?" Clare said

"Yeah!" Alli said "he doesn't get that when he hangs out with Bianca, the school slut it bothers me!"

"Yeah well she is hot." Eli said and Clare elbowed Eli "Ow!" he said. "Not that I like her, but." Clare glared at him. She wasn't upset that he said she was hot, as she was at upset Alli was,

"I think what Mr. Put-His-Big-Foot-In-His-Mouth, is trying to say, you need to talk to Drew. Communication is the most important part of any relationship." Clare said "Come Foot-In-Mouth." Clare dragged Eli away. Just the Dave came up to her.

"What did Drew do now?"

"Why do you assume he did something?" Alli asked

"Cause he is always doing something." Dave said

"He is hanging out with Bianca and he doesn't get how that bothers me."

"If I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't look at another girl." he told her and walked away. Why can't Drew be like Dave?  
…...

"Clare, do you and Eli wanna go the movies with Adam and me?" Jenna said

"Can't. Eli and I are going on a double date with KC and Amy."  
"Ew." Jenna said

"Ew what? Amy is cute." Clare said

"Oh I am not Ewing her, I am Ewing you." Jenna said

"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you going on a double date with your ex?"

"Cause my ex is now my bff, that is why."

"You are a weirdo. I would never go out with Adam and KC. How does Eli feel?" Jenna asked

"He seems OK with it." Clare said

"Seems OK or is OK?"  
"He is OK with it." Clare said "I think..

"Don't think, Clare bear, know." Jenna said

…...

After basketball practice Dave walked home when he saw Drew making out with a girl with black curly hair. He stopped. Alli has straight hair. He watched in horror as Bianca kissed Drew goodbye. Once Bianca was gone Dave walked right up to Drew

"What the hell?" Dave said

"What?"  
"Your cheating on Alli!" Dave shouted

"So?"  
"So this will kill her!"

"She will be fine, cause I am not gonna tell her. And neither are you." Drew said stepping closer to Dave. "If you do, let just say, I would hate to rearrange your pretty little face." Drew pushed passed Dave. Dave didn't know what to do.

…...

Clare, Eli, Amy, and KC were on the date. Amy was pretty interesting KC thought. She wasn't a bad date. She wasn't clingy. She was funny and KC liked hanging out with her. But there is one thing he realized she wasn't. One thing she could never be. No matter how much he wanted her to be, she would never be Clare.

"I hate pool. I am so bad at it." Amy said.

"KC, Amy is bad at pool. Go help her." Clare hinted. KC went over to Amy and showed her out to play. They laughed as she shot and missed badly.

"See I told you guys I was bad." Amy looked shyly away

"But luckily you have the best teacher. KC can teach you anything." Clare put her hand on KC shoulder.

"As long as Connor doesn't mind getting hit in the head with the ball." and Clare started laughing

"I don't get it." Amy said

"Oh its just one of their inside jokes." Eli said looking away awkwardly.

"Well last year, KC tried to show me how to shoot a basket. Cause I am horrible at sports."  
"I mean horrible, super bad" KC teased

"Anyways afterwords, KC tried to be suave and pass Connor the ball," Clare said "And he chucks it trying to get it to him, but instead nails him in the head." Clare giggled

"The point is Clare shot a basket. I remember holding the ball to help Clare and all I thought was how lucky I was to be there with her." Kc looked at Clare and did not take his off Clare. "it was like here was this amazing girl and she was with me." KC and Clare got lost in their own world.

"I gotta to the bathroom." Clare said. She shook in head in the stall. She felt this familiar sick and twisted knot in her stomach. The one only KC could bring out. She felt worse knowing Eli was right outside. She left the bathroom. Eli wasn't there and neither was Amy

"Hey." KC said "Eli went to pay."

"And Amy?"  
"She went home early." KC was sitting down and Clare sat next to him.

"Oh so what did you think of her?"  
"She was cute and nice, but it wouldn't work out."

"Why? What is stopping you?" Clare looked at him

"Think about Clare. You are not that stupid." he got up and walked out.

The sad part was that knew she knew what he meant. But he couldn't. It was his choice. He broke her heart last year. She didn't leave him. He chose to leave her for Jenna. He probably was just wanting what he could not have. Which was her.

…...

Dave knocked on a door.

"Hello Dave." Mrs. Bandari said

"Hi, Mrs. Bandari, is Alli home? She left her book at Clare's. I was just there. She is helping me out so I thought I would give this to her." He lied

"Oh OK." she turned her head "Alliah, you have a guest." she looked at Dave "Come on in"

"No I will be a minute." then Alli appeared

"Dave whats up?" her mom was no wear in sight

"I need to talk to you." Alli shut her door,

"What about?" Alli asked

"Its about Drew." Dave said

"Oh we are fine. He stopped hanging out with her. Drama over."

"No Alli. Its not."

"Come on, Dave I know Drew can be an ass sometimes but he loved me and I love him." Alli said

"No he doesn't."

"What do you mean?"  
"He is cheating on you with Bianca." Dave said

"What?" Alli asked with horror

"Yes, I saw them making out after practice." Dave said

"Your lying!"Alli accused

"Why would I lie about this Alli? Think about it!"  
"Cause your a jack ass"  
"You know what I think? I think your mad at me cause you know its true and you don't want to admit that Drew is a dirty lying cheating douche bag!" Dave said. Alli smacked him. She immediately realized what she did, and felt bad

"Oh god Dave. I am so sorry." she reached out to him.

"You know what? Fine. Just don't some crying to me when he hurts you. I am done being our knight in shinning armor and you end up treating me like a peasant." he walked away. He felt tears coming on which he would have fought back, but tonight he couldn't. He let them fall. Fall hard like he had. That is what you get for falling for the girl out of your league.


	15. A Mess It Grows

Alli was at her locker when Clare came over.

"Hey." Clare said as she opened her own locker

"How did the date go?" Alli asked

"Fine." Clare smiled, but could tell Alli was upset "What's wrong?"  
"Dave said he saw Drew cheating on me with Bianca." Alli said "But I know he is lying."

"Why would Dave lie?" Clare said

"I don't know. Why doesn't he think its his business anyways?" Alli asked

"You don't know?"

"No." Alli said

"Come Alli, if you don't know, then you are either dumb, which I know you aren't or you are in deep denial"  
"Clare what are you talking about?" Alli asked frustrated

"Dave is in love with you." Clare pointed out

"What?" Alli said shocked "Its Dave, he loves girls in general." Alli rolled her eyes

"No he loves you. Trust me I have seen him after you treat him like crap. He is in love with you. I think you know this and you know that you can treat him so horribly and he will always come back." Clare told her

"You found out about last night?"

"No." Clare was confused "What did you do?"

"I kinda called him a liar, and I may or may not have smacked him." Alli looked ashamed

"Alli? How could you?"  
"I don't know."

"You have apologize to him. That is really hurtful." Alli looked at Clare

"Oh like your one to talk."  
"Now what are you talking about?" Clare shook her head

"You know what? I will apologize to Dave, if you apologize to Eli." Alli said

"For what?" Clare was confused

"For the way you look at KC." Clare shook her head furiously

"I don't look at KC any different than I look at Connor or Dave or Wesley." Clare said "KC is my friend and nothing more." Clare stated

"Oh yeah, hey KC" Clare turned around

"Hi K." but he was not there

"Ha!" Alli said "See!"

"Whatever. You know I always thought you were crazy when it came to guys, but it turns out your just crazy!" Clare shouted

"Says the girl who doesn't know what she wants!"

"Forget it Alli. Have fun with yet another boyfriend who treats you horribly!" Clare began to walk away Alli shouted

"And you have fun with your boyfriends!"

…...

Jenna was sitting in the Media immersion room with Adam when Clare came in

"God! I hate Alli." Clare said

"What happened?" Jenna asked

"Dave found out that Drew was cheating on her, and Dave tells her and she hits Dave. So I tell her that Dave is in love with her and she is treating him like crap on purpose and she tells me she will apologize to Dave when I apologize to Eli for looking at KC in a "special" way" Clare looked at them " I don't look at KC in a special way, do I?" Clare asked

"Well..." Adam said

"Clare the thing is.."

"No wrong answers. The right answer's would be, "No Clare you don't." or "Not at all" not "Well"" Clare was frustrated

"You have admit there is some tension between you and KC." Adam said

"A lot of tension" Jenna said

"Why does everyone think that KC and I have anything between us?" Clare asked "Last year there was something between us, but Kc soon made it clear that he wanted someone else." Clare said "So he got what he wanted. It turned out not to work out, and now he wants something he can't have." Clare said

"What about you?" Adam asked

"What about me?" Clare said

"How do you feel about him?"  
"KC?" Clare asked

"Yeah." Jenna and Adam said at the same time

"Well, KC was my first boyfriend. I love him as a friend but I don't love him like that." Clare said "Things are great with Eli. Would I ever leave Eli for KC? I..."but the bell rang before she could finish her sentence. KC walked in and smiled a sad smile at Clare. Eli came in and pushed past KC and kissed Clare's cheek.

"Hey baby" he smiled at her

"Hey." she was feeling torn. She knew Alli was right, as was Adam and Jenna. Alli just walked in and gave her a dirty look and sat down far from her. Alli tried to sit with Dave, but Dave gave her a sad hopeless look and walked over to Connor and KC. Oh a mess it grows.

…...

Drew walked over up to Alli.

"Hey baby. Sorry about yesterday." he tried to kiss her but she refused the kiss "What's wrong baby?"  
"Are you seeing Bianca behind my back?" Alli said

"What?" Drew tried to play it off "Um no. who told you that?"

"I just need to know." she looked at him "Are you?"  
"Of course not." Drew hugged her "Alli your my girl. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Alli smiled

"Nothing." she kissed him "I believe you."  
"Good." He walked her to next class smiling.

…...

Eli was sitting with Clare at lunch and noticed she hadn't touched her food.

"Baby whats wrong?" he asked

"i just have a stomach. I am gonna got o the nurse."  
"Ok want me to go with you?" he asked

"No, I got it."  
…...

Alli walked into gym because she left her sweater in there. When she heard a girl and a guy giggling. Some people fooling around at lunch time. She didn't want to disturb them but she did not know where they were. So she had to sneak past where she saw a girl with curly hair and a boy with spiky hair making out. She noticed it was Drew

"Drew?" she saw he had no shirt on and Bianca turned around

"Alli." Drew looked shocked

"You lying sack of ..." she couldn't even find the words. She just turned around and ran out of the gym.

"Alli wait." Drew ran after her he grabbed

"You liar. I asked you this morning and you lied to me!" she was tearing up "How could you?"

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to happened." Drew said

"For what? To get caught. Oh my god. I cant believe you and didn't believe Dave." she shook her head "you are just a jerk who only cares about himself. Dave is sweet and kind and always there for me, when you treat me like crap." Alli realized what she had done. "Oh my. I gotta find Dave."  
"What about us?" Drew asked

"Oh there is no more us Drew. Have fun with Ms. STI!" Alli walked away. She had to find him. And apologize.

…...

Clare lay in the nurses office, feeling so sick to her stomach but she couldn't get rid of the sick feeling. Why? She did have feelings for KC. And that made her feel like crap. She really liked Eli. The kind of like that could one day turn into love. But there was something between her and KC, something that may always be there. But KC hurt her. He lied, used her and treated her like crap last year. She stupidly knew that she needed KC in her life. But she thought being his best friend would be enough. But it wasn't. The way KC looked at her last night reminded her of why she fell him so hard last year. He was a sweet and kind and caring person. The only thing he wanted was to be seen as a good guy. Clare didn't know what to do. Should she leave Eli and give her and KC another chance? Or stay with Eli and hope her feeling for KC went away. She needed help from her best friend

…...

Alli couldn't find Dave. She waited for him after practice. Dave walked out of the locker room.

"Dave wait up." Alli said Dave turned around

"What? Alli what do you want?"  
"To talk." she tried to smile but couldn't because of Dave's cold and angry face. "Ok. You were right. Drew was cheating on me." she shook her head "You were a good friend and I was horrible to you. I left Drew." Alli said "I was wondering, if you would be my friend again?" she asked stepping closer to him. She put her warm hand on Dave's cold and sweaty face. Dave wanted to enjoy this touch. He so badly wanted to be her friends with her. But he shook his head

"What don't get Alli, I cant be your friend." he said

"Dave I need you. I want you in my life." Alli told him

"Yeah but not the same way I want or need you." he told her "Alli Bandari, I am in love with you." he said and pulled her in and kissed her. "I know I can make you happy, but you will never give me the chance." he looked sad "so I will leave you alone. But ask your self this: how many jerks will you date before you realize what you deserve? And you deserve the world. I cant give it to you, but you better believe that I would try so hard to be there whenever you need. But I am not the cool guy you usually date, but I have something going for me that they don't, I would never, could never and will never hurt you. But you will never know that. So goodbye Alli Bandari, and even though you are breaking my heart, I hope you get all you want in life. All the happiness and joy in this world."Dave kissed her for head. "See you around." Dave shook his head and walked away. Now Alli had been hurt by a lot of guys, but some how Dave's harsh words hurt her in a new and difficult way. She sat on the floor out side of school.

…...

Clare was leaving when Eli came up from behind her after practice

"Feeling better?" he asked "Cause if you did I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the Dot."

"No, I am still a little sick. I am just gonna go home." she said

"Well we are still going to Fitz's party tomorrow night?"

"I don't know," Clare said

"Is there something going on with you?" he asked

"No not a thing"

"Really?" he was unsure. Clare forced a smile and kissed him long and slow

"Really."

"Ok. Well call me later ok?" he asked

"I will." she was unsure. She left and saw Alli sitting outside.

"Hey Clare," Alli said

"Hey Alli." she sat next to her. At the same time the said

"Your right." then they semi laughed

"What was I right about?" Alli said

"I do have some dormant feelings for KC. Things that I have to address if I really want to be a good girlfriend to Eli."

"Yeah so what are you gonna do?" Alli asked

"I am gonna tell Eli we need to take a break." she said

"You sure?"  
"No. I have to try." Clare said "I have to know if these feelings for KC are real or not." Clare then looked at Alli "What was I right about?"  
"Dave being in love with me." As she said it, its till didn't seem real.

"he told you?"  
"Yes, after I found out that Drew was cheating on me."

"Oh Alli." Clare hugged her

"I never would have guessed that he would hurt me like this." Alli said

"Well you and Drew were dating awhile and you did like him a lot." Clare said

"What? No Dave."

"you like Dave?" Clare was surprised

"I don't know. Have you ever liked someone and it take a sudden turn of events to realize it?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I messed things up so badly. Your right Clare, I am crazy." Alli chuckled

"Well I am not so sane." Clare looked at Alli "Wanna go to my house and do a girls night?"  
"Yeah."  
The girls went to Clare's house and tried to think about things. Alli thought about her new confusing feeling for Dave. Clare thought about how she would tell Eli she wanted a break without breaking up with him. A mess it grows.


	16. Show Me What I've Been Looking For

The next day after lunch, Clare called Eli. He arrived at her house. She smiled and he knew something was up.

"Hey." Clare said

"HI." he hugged her. Clare's arms were like dead weights. "Clare tell me what's up." Eli said

"Sit down."

"What is it? The flu?"

"No its not the flu." she smiled a sad smile at him

"Good. Cause if you were to sick to go Fitz's party," Eli said "Man he would be pissed."

"Eli," she tried to say

"Can I just say something first?" Eli said

"What?"  
"Clare whatever is bugging you I love you." Eli said. He smiled and Clare knew he was telling the truth. That made what she was about to do that much harder. "Whatever is bothering you about us, we can work it out"

"Oh man I should've gone first"  
"Why?"  
"I need to tell you something"

"Tell me."

"I think we should take a break." Clare didn't even want to look at Eli

"What?"

"I am unsure about my feelings for you and my feelings for.." but before she could finish her sentence Eli spoke

"Your feelings for KC?"  
"Yes." Eli stood up, clearly upset. "Don't be mad" Clare pleaded

"How can I not?" Eli shouted "What going to be different this time Clare?" He challenged "Huh? Is he gonna be there? Is he not gonna leave you when someone "better" comes along?"

"Eli its just, you been a great boyfriend to me, and its not fair to you that I have this feeling of one foot in one foot out." she stood up and touched his shoulder.

"You just want time to think?"  
"Yes." Clare said

"Your not gonna date KC?"

"No, I just need time to sort out my feeling." she hugged him

"You think I am just gonna let you walk out of my life as if you meant nothing?" Eli said

"I am not breaking up with you." Clare told

"Good. Cause I don't give up so easy." he kissed Clare. "Still go to Fitz's party."  
"I don't know."

"Think about Clare." he hugged her "I won't make things awkward." he promised. He walked away, and did not stop at his group. He just walked around town. Killing time before Fitz's party.

…...

Alli was waiting for Clare in Clare's room.

"How did it go?"

"Horrible." Clare said

"He was a douche about it?"  
"No. he was wonderful about it." Clare said. "Why couldn't he just be a guy and suck?" Clare lay down on her bed. Alli sat next to her

"Why does romance have to be hard?" Alli asked

"The course of true love never did run smooth." Clare said Alli looked at her wired "Shakespeare." Alli smiled. Then he phone went off.

"Oh maybe its Dave." Alli looked at the caller ID. "Its Drew." she answered "Hello?"

"Can we talk?" Drew asked

"About what? I saw you making out with another girl. We are so over!" Alli said

"I screwed up, but I still care about you!" he said and then added "I am sorry."

"Sorry? Why do guys thing that 5 letter word fixes everything?" Alli said "You and I are so done. Go be with that slut. I deserve someone who actually cares about me. Who wants to make me happy." then Alli thought of Dave. How he looked at her. No guy she ever known had ever looked at her like Dave. Dave was cute, sweet, nice. She just realized something. She liked Dave. She really liked Dave.

"Oh yeah who? Who is the perfect guy?" Drew challenged

"Dave Turner."

"Dave? Are you serious?"  
"Yes. He is actually mature and not an ass. Have a nice life Drew." she hung up

"You really like Dave?" Clare asked. Alli thought about it

"Yeah. I really do!" she was shocked "Its crazy, I mean its Dave. He is such a dork, and goofy, but he has such a big heart." Alli said "Oh My God" Alli stood up "I love Dave!"

"Finally!" Clare stood up. And danced around her room with Alli who refused to stay still.

"So what are doing tonight?" Alli asked

"Well there is Fitz's party." Clare said

"Great! What time?"

"I'm not going." Clare sat on her bed

"Why?"

"I have to think about my feelings. And going to party where both Eli and KC are gonna be? Not a good idea." Clare said

"Come Clare, live a little." Alli said

"Fine. Only for a hour." she said

…...

KC walked into Fitz's house feeling out of place. He did not want to be there. But he needed to find Eli. He had not been home since he went to talk to Clare. He saw Eli sitting with Drew. KC sighed and walked over to him.

"I will kill him if I see him." Eli said "That ass thinks he can just take what he wants and screw everyone over." Eli was drinking a beer.

"Eli man, where have you been?" KC said

"Why do you care?" Eli stood up

"Because Todd is pretty pissed. You were supposed to check in before you came here." Kc said smelling the booze on Eli's breathe

"Screw you man." he said and pushing past KC.

"What is up with you?"  
"Oh like you don't know?" Eli's speech was slurred

"Um no."

"You tried to steal my girlfriend." Eli said

"Well she was my girlfriend first." KC said

"So? You left her and now she wants to leave me for you." Eli said "So screw you man." he repeated

"Sorry I know Clare better and she knows that you will never care about like I do." KC smirked

"Oh yeah. Tell me is caring about her leaving her for some piece of blonde ass? Hurting her and being a dick?" KC's blood boiled "Your right KC. I will never care about her the way you do."  
Clare walked into the party and saw KC and Eli confronting each other. She curiously walked over to them

"Watch it." KC said steeping closer to Eli

"Or what? You know you are just gonna hurt her. Or maybe after a week with you, she will realize what a pathetic loser you are and come back to me." KC couldn't hold back his anger anymore. KC punched Eli's face. Eli in anger punched KC back. They were in the midst of this fight, Clare screamed

"Stop it!" she came between them. Alli helped break them up. "What is wrong with you?" Clare screamed

"He started it." KC said

"You started it." she shook her head.

"KC a word." she walked away and KC followed her "You selfish pompous jack as.."but before she could finish KC stopped her

"I am selfish?"  
"Yes. You just try to beat up my boyfriend."

"I thought you two broke up?" KC said confused

"No! I just.." Clare was freaking out

"You told him you wanted to take a break because you still have feelings for me" KC smiled . Clare wanted to smack him there

"No!"

"Admit it Clare. You still love me." KC was too excited

"Fine. I still love you!" Clare shook her head "Happy?" she began to leave the party

"Um yeah. Why aren't you?" he stopping her.

"Because," Looked at KC with a scattered look "The reason I started to have feelings for you again, is because you showed me the KC I met last year." she smiled at him with her sad eyes. "the guy who didn't care about what people thought about him. He was gonna be a good guy."

"Maybe this is who I want to be." he lied. Clare shook her head

"No that's not true." she touched his arm. "Remember when I found out about your past? And you said you just wanted to be seen as a good guy? Where is that guy?"

"No one loved that KC." he said

"I did!" Clare shouted "Before your past, or the team or the coach or Jenna, before the lies." Clare told him, her voice breaking up and KC felt like dying "Before all of that, to me you were someone KC. Now your nothing but a pathetic loser." she shook her head and tears began to fall. "Your hopeless." she began to walk away but turned to say "I cant believe that I was stupid enough to think that you could ever be the guy you could be. The guy I fell for." she stepped closer to him

"I can be that guy!" He told her

"No you can't" Clare said "You only want what you cant have. When I wasn't ready to date you, you wanted me more. When you couldn't have Jenna cause we were dating you wanted her."

"That's not true." he told her trying to cup her face but she refused him

"Did you feel anything when we were together? Did you feel anything when we broke up?" she was centimeters form his face "Do you feel anything right now?"

"Yes." he couldn't get that out

"No your lying. I fell for a KC you will never be again." she started to walk away. But looked at KC one last time "Where did that KC go? That is the KC I want to be with, not this." she walked away. KC watched her walk out of his life. He felt something crushing his chest. He ran after her.

"Clare I love you." she looked at him

"No you don't. You cant love me, if you don't love yourself." she looked down "Eli really cared about me, and like an idiot I believed you could change. But now I see you will never. So I am gonna get the one guy who really loved me. Goodbye KC Guthrie."

KC had never known how Clare felt last year, when he left her for Jenna. Now he did. Its like watching a bad horror movie and not being able to stop it. Wanting so badly to stop time but knowing you cant. This was the first time in KC's life he really hated himself. The first time he didn't not want to be KC Guthrie. The first time he wanted to be that person he was. The guy who deserved Clare.


	17. Laughing At God Part 1

Clare searched for Eli. He was icing his lip

"Hey." she said

"Sorry I lost my cool." he said

"It's OK." she hugged him "I am so sorry ."

"Why?"  
"Your the guy for me." Clare said "I know you are probably really mad at me right now, but realized. The KC I met isn't the KC who I know now." she smiled ta Eli "You cared about me, you have been there for me from day one." she said "You make me feel beautiful and confidante, and funny and like I matter to you." Clare looked at him

"That's cause you do matter to me." Eli grabbed her hands "I have had a lot of girl friends and I have never wanted to or ever said 'I love you' to any of them." he told her "I said it to you cause I love you." he said "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I met you."

"If you love me then help me." Clare asked "Cause I love you. And I need you." Clare said

"I will never leave you Clare Edwards. I promise."

…...

Clare lay on her bed, so empty inside and heartbroken that she couldn't even breathe. Once again she had loved hard and lost. Someone knocked on door.

"Can I come in?" it was KC. Seeing Clare in such a helpless state almost killed him

"Fine." she said sitting up. KC sat on her bed

"You OK?" he asked

"No" she said

"We are really worried about you."  
"I don't care." she said

"Clare, you have to talk about it. You have tell us what happened." KC told her "I understand this is hard for you, but you have to.." but Clare cut him off

"You understand? Huh? You understand?" she looked at him "What do you know? You weren't there, you didn't see anything. You couldn't possibly know what it was like." she choked on her words

"Then tell me Clare. Tell me what happened. Make me understand."  
"i wouldn't even know where to begin." she told him

"Start wherever you feel you should." he grabbed her hands. Clare looked out her window, wishing she could just go back to two weeks ago, when everything was perfect. Her mind wondered to the memories that didn't even seem real.

…...

"I will never leave you Clare Edwards. I promise." Eli cupped Clare's face and kissed her long and hard. Clare returned the kiss, and decided to be brave and do something out of character

"Eli, I am ready." Clare said. Eli's face was a little confused "I am ready to have sex." she told him. Eli was shocked

"You sure?" he was excited

"Yes." she kissed him "My parents are out of town, and I know you are the one for me. I want to have sex." Clare smiled

"Really?"

"Yes." she laughed. The caught a cab to her house. Once they were inside they began making out. Within seconds they were upstairs. First thing to go was Clare's pants. Then Eli's shirt and pants. Within seconds they were on the bed. Everything was happening so fast. Within a blink of her eye, they were done. She couldn't even look at Eli. She felt different. She felt as if a piece of her was missing. She looked at Eli,

"I think you should go, so you don't get into trouble." she said

"Clare you OK?" he asked "This was stupid of us." he said

"No its fine. I just don't want you to get into trouble."

"Ok." he got up and got dressed Clare walked him to the door. "I love you Clare."

"I love you Eli." she kissed him. Once Eli left, Clare broke down.

…...

"I thought I was ready you see? But I wasn't." Clare said

"What happened on Monday? That Monday." he specified

"He did what any good boyfriend would do. He came to check up on me."

…...

Clare was in the library helping Dave with English when Eli came walking in.

"Dave man, can we have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure." once Dave walked away, he looked at Clare. "Ok, what up?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Clare, you haven't been returning my calls and text messages," he said "Do you want to talk?"  
"Eli about what happened on Friday,"

"You weren't ready, right?"  
"Yes." he smiled

"I get it. You want to wait to do it until you are ready." he asked "Right?"  
"Yes." Clare smiled

"When I said I loved you, I meant it. I didn't say to get into your pants. I never would have done it if I knew you weren't ready." he told her

"You are the prefect boyfriend." she leaned up to kiss him.

"Clare I am not per." but he stopped and thought about it "No I am perfect." she laughed and kissed him again. Dave came walking over

"Aw the happy couple is reunited." Dave said "Yippie, now can we finish helping me?"

"What are you guys reading?"  
"Othello." Clare said

"Oh I love that play." Eli said and in his best Iago voice "I hate the Moor." he said

…...

"He's perfect?" KC said

"He was perfect. I almost wish that this was all dream." she began to choke again

"Take a breathe Clare." she said and grabbed her some water

"Thanks." she looked at him "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"I am just being a friend." he took the glass from Clare. "Right now you need someone."

"You are the best KC." she said

"I try." he smiled at Clare and Clare cracked a little smile. "Ok what happened next?"

"It was just the three of us." Clare explained "Eli, Dave and myself."

…...

"I swear." Dave said "Bruce threw a pee water balloon at me." he said

"That is so gross." Eli said laughing

"I know."

"Dave Tunner the king of suave." Clare said laughing

"Hey!" Eli said "I thought I was the king of suave?"

"You are. You are my suavey, dorky, sweet, king." she laughed and then she looked out of the library window. She saw a familiar man. A man that struck fear into her soul. "Is that?" Clare said out loud

"Who baby?" Eli asked and both he and Dave looked out of the window. Dave and Clare said at the same time

"Carson."

"Who is Carson?" Eli asked

"He was the basketball coach last year, who went to jail." Dave said

"Yeah, and KC help put him there." the coach saw them and walked in.

"Hello Dave," he said and looked at Clare "KC's ex girlfriend."  
"You shouldn't be here." Clare said

"What?" he said "And miss my old buddy KC's big game? Not a chance."  
"You cant be here." Clare said "I'll tell Simpson." she began to get up, but Carson reached into his coat pocket

"Now don't go getting into other peoples business." he pulled out a gun. "Ok everyone get out." the gun was waving. Everyone screamed and ran out. One of the people was Jenna. Clare, Dave and Eli began to leave "You two stay."he pointed to Clare and Dave "You go."  
"I am not leaving my girlfriend." he said

"Eli just go." fear was taking over Clare and she did not know what to do.

"No." he came closer to her "You stay I stay."

…...

"Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson!" Jenna screamed

"Jenna, what is it?"  
"Coach Carson is back. And he has a gun and is holding Clare, Eli and Dave hostage." Jenna was crying.

"Calm down OK?" Simpson said "First things first." he grabbed the loud speaker "Attention students, attention students." he sighed "From this moment on, the school is in lock down!"


	18. Laughing At God Part 2

"What did you do?" KC asked

"What could I do K?" Clare said "Carson had a gun. I was scared. Dave was scared. Eli was right there. Fearless." Clare played with her sheets. "Like this was a game."  
…...

"What are you gonna gain by carrying a gun in here?" Eli asked Carson.

"That punk KC, ruined my life." Carson said "Once he finds out I am holding his little friends hostage, he will come running to be the hero he wants to be." Carson smirked a creepy smile.

"What will that solve?" Eli said

"Eli shut up."Clare said, pleading him

"Yeah, listen to your pretty girlfriend." Carson said. Eli was about o confront Carson but Clare grabbed his arm. And he saw the fear in her eyes. He sat down next to Clare, putting his arm around her, as if protecting her.

…...

"I just called the police."Simpson, looking around and saw Jenna sitting there. "Go to a classroom." he said "You will be safe." Jenna nodded. She walked past and saw KC and Adam in a class. She walked into the room. She broke down

"Jenna, whats wrong?" Adam hugged her.

"What is it Jen?" KC asked

"Its, it, its.." she couldn't get her words out.

"Its what?" KC asked handing her his bottle of water. After drinking, she said

"Its Carson." she told KC. He looked scared "He has a gun and he is holding," but before she could finish her sentence, KC looked at Clare's empty desk.

"He has Clare, doesn't he?" Kc asked

"Yes. And Dave and Eli." she shook her head. "They are at the library." Jenna said

"Why are we sitting here?" Kc stood up

"Think about KC," Adam said "What can you do?"

"Dave and Eli are both my friends, and I love Clare." he said "True she wants nothing to do with me, but still." KC said "Carson isn't after Clare or Dave or Eli," KC told them "He hates me. He wants to hurt me." he said "I cant sit by and wait to see if the police will talk some sense into him" Mrs. Oh, the media teacher was talking to Mr. Simpson outside. "Cover for me." KC said as he began to leave. Jenna came after him

"Are you stupid?" Jenna said

"Maybe. I have to find them."

"I am coming with you." Jenna said

"Fine." KC said.

…...

"Where is he?" Carson said.

"The school is in lock down," Clare said "He couldn't leave." she added under her breathe "Creep." but it was loud enough for Carson to hear. He walked over to Clare pointing the gun to her

"Creep? How about I show you what a creep I can be?" Eli stood up in between Clare and Carson

"Eli what are you doing?" Clare said

"Eli, man this is stupid." Dave said

"He doesn't have the guts to shoot me." Eli said "If he did, I would already be shot."

"Oh tough guy huh?" Carson had this blood thirsty look in his eye, "Well we will see."

"You wanna shoot someone shoot me! Go head shoot." Carson pulled the trigger, and they heard a gun shot. Clare at first thought that this was fake. Eli stood up frozen, then looked at the blood dripping down.

"Oh my god." Clare said silently "Oh my GOD!" Clare screamed, as Eli began to sink to the floor. Clare ran over to him. "Dave give me your sweater." Dave took off his sweater and handed it to Clare. She held it against Eli's chest..

"Ow, it hurts."Eli said wincing on pain

"I know, I know." Clare held it as hard as she could. "It'll be alright, it will be alright." Clare told him "Your gonna be fine." Clare kept saying

…...

"Why do we even say that?" Clare said "Everything is gonna be alright?" KC gave her a questioning look "I mean its a total lie. We know its not gonna be fine, but yet we say it in a situation like that." she picked at her hands "Do we say it for them or for ourselves?"

"What happened next?" KC pressed on

…...

Jenna and KC looked around the library windows and saw them Clare was over someone and Dave was next to her. Clare was covered in blood.

"Oh god" KC said and he tried to open the window when Jenna stopped him

"Do you have a plan?" Jenna said

"Um no." Kc said

"KC, Carson has obviously shot someone, and if you are right and him being after you, he will shoot you." Jenna told him.

"Jenna, Clare is in there." KC pointed to her. "Who is to stop Carson from shooting her next? Huh? I may never have her again, but it will kill me if he shoots her at all." KC said

"I get it." Jenna said "But think about it, after he shoots you, what is gonna stop him from shooting her?"

"So what do we do?" KC asked. Just then they saw the swat team come over there.

"We enlist help."

…...

Eli was barley able to stay awake.

"Clare," he said

"I am here Eli, I am right here." she held his hand.

"Clare I love you." he said

"Don't talk like that." she said "Ok, you are gonna be just fine."

"This is getting tiring." Carson said. "Where is KC?"  
"Right here." KC said he entered the room

"About time, old pal." Carson said.

"Let my friends go." he said

"Um no."

"Let them go, you have no need for them."

"KC, what are doing?" Clare asked

"Doing right by you for once."he didn't look at her.

"Been waiting for this day, for a while." Carson said

"Me too." KC said. Carson held the gun up to KC's head.

"We have the room surrounded Carson." The swat team said "Put down the gun. We will shoot you." he said Carson put the gun down. What happened next was just a blur. The arrested Carson, and brought Eli to hospital. He was on life support for 2 days. He was getting worse. He had lost too much blood. His mom, who came just to be there, decided to take him off life support. Clare cried for 2 days straight. She hadn't left her room since the funeral. That was almost a week ago.

…...

"Now you know everything." Clare said. "Eli died taking a bullet meant for me." Clare began to cry. KC hugged her.

"Now you know That's not true. Carson was after me." he told her. Clare suddenly looked at KC with a new light

"Its all your fault." Clare said

"What?" KC said

"You befriended the coach. You got him arrested, you killed Eli." she said. Kc stood up

"Are you insane? I didn't know the coach was crazy? I didn't know he was gonna come back and go all crazy and kill Eli." KC said

"You just couldn't stand the idea that someone else could love me" Clare yelled at him

"Yes, Clare your right, I did all this on purpose. I befriended the coach, dumped you, realized what a creep he was, got him arrested, knowing he would come back and kill your boyfriend, all because I's hate seeing you with someone else!" Kc yelled back

"Just leave KC! Leave me alone. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she stood up and punched him hard in the chest. She kept pushing him out of the room. KC just left. Clare broke down and cried harder than she ever had.

…...

KC stormed down the stairs. He saw Alli sitting with Clare's mom and Darcy.

"Clare is insane! She actually blames me for Eli's death. She wants to be left alone? Fine. She hates me, OK, I hate her to." Kc said

"No you don't. You love her." Alli said. "Clare is hurting right now KC." Alli said

"And that justifies yelling at me? Blaming me for Eli's death?" KC asked

"You two are really close. She needs someone to blame and you are the closest person to her."  
"Well maybe we are a little too close. Maybe some separation will do us good." KC just walked out.


	19. Let That Be Enough

Alli was sitting outside of Clare's house the next day, when Drew came over. Upon seeing him Alli got up.

"Alli wait." she turned around

"What?" Alli snapped

"How is Clare?" he asked

"Not good." Alli shook her head.

"She gonna be OK?"

"I don't know." Alli said

"Tell her I stopped by." Drew said

"Drew, what do you really want?" she asked

"I just wanted to talk." Drew said

"What? Bianca not much of a talker?" Alli said with sarcasm

"No." he said "We broke up."

"Sorry to hear that. Now if you will excuse me, my best friend needs me." Alli began to turn around and Drew grabbed her hand

"Alli, I am sorry. Take me back." he said

"What?" no!" Alli said " When I dump someone, I mean it." not knowing Dave was coming up the street and could hear everything they were saying, Drew said

"You weren't serious about liking Dave?"

"I was. Dave is sweet and nice." she said Dave smiled "He acts grown up. Unlike you, who only wanted to be seen with me to make yourself look better." Alli smiled "Dave wanted to be seen with me because he actually likes, well liked me." Alli looked sad "Cause I doubt now he would want me." she lifted her head "Doesn't matter . We are through."

"Fine. Bye Alli." he just left. Then Dave walked past the plant he was hiding behind

"You heard?" Alli asked

"Every word."

"Dave I," she began, but he stopped her with a kiss.

"I could never get over you." he said. Alli smiled so big she felt like dork. Just then KC came up

"I am here. Now will tell me why I had to be here?" he looked pissed

"You and Clare need to resolve things." Alli said

"Alli, she told me she hates me." KC wore a sad face "I can't be around her right now."

"Stop being a girl and man up." Dave said. Putting his arm around Alli

"Fine. But if she hits me again I am gonna kill you both." KC smiled at Dave and Alli.

…...

Another knock on Clare's door.

"Darcy, just leave me alone." but she look and saw KC. "KC." she was shocked

"Hey Clare."

"I didn't think that you would come after.." but KC finished

"You blamed me for Eli's death?" she nodded "I wasn't. But I thought you could use a friend." he came and sat next to her.

"I am so sorry. You were just being a good friend and I was being crazy." she hugged him "I am so sorry."

"You really loved him huh?" KC asked

"Yes I did. He was my everything." she barred her face into KC's neck. He felt her sobbing. He let her just cry into his neck. After about an hour, she turned to face him. Clare kissed Kc. It had been so long since KC had kissed Clare. He forgot how amazing her kisses were. He couldn't stop. He knew that making out with her was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He just kept on kissing Clare. It was like a drug. The more they kissed the more KC had to keep kissing Clare. KC realized that Clare's kiss was something that he had been longing for so long. Clare took off his shirt. She kept on kissing KC. Something inside KC took over and he took of Clare's shirt and she took off her pajamas. Within seconds, they were engulfed into this fantasy where everything stopped.

…...

KC stood up after they were done. KC kissed Clare again. She smiled, a real smile for the first time since that day. KC left the room. Everyone was waiting down there

"Well?" Darcy asked

"What happened?" Dave asked "Are you two talking?"

"Um yeah." KC couldn't help but smile. Alli knew something was up. KC left and Alli followed him out of the house.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." KC said

"I wasn't born yesterday. And that stupid look on your face tells me something happened. So I am gonna ask one more time, what happened?"

"Clare and I kinda." he began "hooked up." Alli hit him "Ow!" KC said

"Are you really this stupid?"

"What?" KC said

"You and Clare had sex?"  
"Yes." she hit him again "Ow still hurts."  
"Why would do something so irresponsible and idiotic?" Alli asked

"Maybe because she is cute, and sad and I love her." Kc said "She needs me Alli and I need her."

"Yes KC, she needs you. Your right." Alli told him "She needs you to be her friend to help her through this tough time, but what she doesn't need is someone who only wants to get her into bed." Alli said

"It was her idea." KC said

"Doesn't matter. She needs someone to help her. You have tell her it was a mistake." Alli said

"Oh yeah, I will do that," KC said sarcastically

"Oh yeah you are. I will kill you. Tell her you didn't mean it. Tell her it meant nothing. Until she is the old Clare again."

"Fine. Tomorrow. OK?"  
"Fine." Alli went back inside, and KC walked home. He had finally had sex with Clare. His first time. He may not have been her first time, but he was glad she was his. KC loved Clare, and she had been hurt enough. To add to it, was too much to bare. But Alli was right. This was not the time for them. He would have to break her fragile heart once more. And in turn, he would break his own.

…...

"Clare can we talk?" KC asked in the morning

"Yes." she got up and kissed him. How he would miss her sweet kisses.

"Clare, stop alright?" he said. "I have to tell you something."he turned around. He couldn't look at her "About yesterday,"

"Its OK, I was on the pill." Clare said

"No, it was a mistake." he looked at her

"But I thought you loved me?" she asked "Do you love me?" KC knew she wouldn't let what happened yesterday go, if he had said yes so he had to say

"No. I don't."

"So you just wanted to sleep with me?" Clare said

"No."

"Then what?"

"Its just.."

"You know what? Just go." she said "I never want to see again."

"Clare?" he said

"What are you still doing here? Just go!" he nodded and left. He ran to his group home. He ran faster than he ever had. Fear that if he stop, he would not be able to control his emotions.

…...

To everyone's surprise, Clare showed up on time to school. No one knew what to say. Alli came over

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Yes. I have to move on." Clare said.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Just like that they Clare they all knew became someone else.


	20. Good Girls Go Bad

Clare slowly came to to school with darker and darker clothes. She was wearing dark black eye liner, black jeans. She never smiled. She never laughed. All the bad ass kids started to hang out with her. Alli watched her sweet and kind friend turn into a sadistic angry bitter girl. She no longer wanted to hang with Alli, or Dave or Connor. She had a new boyfriend(if that was even the right term for these guys) every week. Clare was heading into a deep dark abyss and no one could stop her.

…...

"Dave, I am worried about her." Alli said "She isn't Clare. She is this dark emo girl."

"She is just healing. Let her go." Dave said

"you aren't worried about her?" Alli said

"You know Clare, she will be herself in no time." he said

"Its been a month. How long are we supposed to wait?"

"I don't know." Dave said. Just then Clare came with Fitz. Her new "boyfriend."

"Hey guys." Clare said. Fitz had his arm slinked around Clare's waist.

"Hi Clare. Wanna come over to my house for mani/pedi's?" Alli asked

"Can't. I am going to the ravine with Fitz."

"Oh OK." Alli was more than disappointed. Just then Clare and Fitz were making out. Not even a quick kiss, it was long slow kiss. Making sure everyone was watching. Alli(who didn't mind PDA was finding this sicking. Fitz just left. Clare had this look of pure satisfaction. A look Alli was scared to see on Clare's face.

"Al, I will meet you later." Dave said, picking up on the vibe that Alli wanted to talk to Clare. He kissed her quick.

"Clare, I am worried about you." Alli said

"Well don't." Clare said

"I just think that you are getting in way too deep." Alli put her hand on Clare's shoulder but Clare shook it off

"I am not. I know exactly what I am doing. I living my life." Clare said

"But you barley know Fitz, and suddenly you are all over him?" Alli said "You know what goes down at the ravine," Alli referring to what happened to her last year.

"Every think I want that? I want to have sex with Fitz?" Clare said. Alli shook her head. It was as if someone else had taken over Clare's body, making her say this stuff

"Clare what happened to you?" Alli asked

"Nothing. I am still the Clare I was."

"No you aren't. You changed"

"Maybe its about time I did." Clare just walked away

"What would Eli say if he saw you now?" Alli said. Clare slapped her across the face

"Leave me alone Alli." Clare had changed. She changed into someone Alli didn't know. It scared her. And Clare wouldn't listen to her. But Alli knew one person who she always listened to.

…...

KC sat in the gym. He thought about he had screwed his life over and in turn hurt the only person he ever loved. He hated himself. He hated the coach, he hated Jenna, he hated Alli, he hated everything. He took the ball and threw at the basket and he screamed. He was so angry. He wanted to die.

"KC?" it was Alli

"Go to hell Alli." he said

"KC its Clare. I am worried about her." Alli said

"What's going on?" he stopped

"I don't know. She isn't Clare. All of a sudden she is little miss "bad ass" she skips class, she goes out with random guys, she just isn't Clare." Alli said :I am scared" KC hugged her

"Where is she?"

"She left, but she is going to the ravine, tonight with Fitz. I think she is gonna sleep with him. That is something I know she will regret." Alli said "I would go but I have curfew."

"I'll go." Kc said "I just need a ride there."

"Ask Declan." KC looked at her wired :Declan is kinda like her big brother." Alli said

"Ok. Thanks Alli." he said

"Just bring Clare back."

"I will."

…...

Declan was in the music room on his computer. KC sighed. He never spoke two words to Declan, and now he was about to ask for a favor.

"Declan Coyne?"

"Yeah?" Declan looked up "Your Clare's ex KC right?"

"Yeah." Kc said

"What can I do for you?" not even looking up from his computer

"I need a ride." Kc said

"Ok?" Declan said kinda confused

"I need a ride because, Clare is about to do something she will always regret and if I don't stop her I will never forgive myself." KC said. Declan looked up. He thought about it and said

"What time?"


	21. How To Save A Life

Fitz picked up Clare at 7 o'clock. Her parents were away so she didn't mind going out. Darcy gave her the older sister, 'I don't approve look' and Clare just gave her a look that said 'go to hell'. Darcy sat on the coach waiting for her baby sister to come back.

…...

Declan came to pick up KC at 8:15. they drove to the ravine. KC didn't say two words to Declan and Declan didn't speak to KC. They were on a mission. Operation: Save Clare.

…...

Clare arrived trying not to let what Alli said have any effect on her. Fritz noticed she was a little tense and handed her a drink

"What is this?" Clare asked

"Just drink it," he said "You will feel better." he told her

"Fine just one," Before she knew it one turned into 6. Clare was so dizzy and groggy that she couldn't even tell you her name. Fritz invited her to the van. Clare went, not knowing what was going on.

…...

"You know where she is?" Declan said

"No. you look over there and I will ask over here." KC told him. Just then he saw Johnny. He walked up to him

"Hey look, its my ex little friend."Johnny said "What can I do for you KC?"  
"Have you seen Clare?"

"Well she was here somewhere." Johnny said jokingly which was making KC mad "You know I must of misplaced her. Sorry man." Johnny got up to get more beer., but stopped him

"You know if came looking for Alli, I would help you." KC searched Johnny face. Johnny knew KC was telling truth

"She went to the van with Fritz."

"When?" KC asked

"Maybe ten. Fifteen minutes ago."

"Thanks man."  
"I didn't do it for you." Johnny said, and KC knew who he did it for.

…...

Clare lay down on the floor. Fritz was over her. Suddenly she got a horrible flashback to when she was here with Eli. Then all these memories came flooding back. Taking with Eli, laughing with Eli, kissing Eli. Then she remembered KC. The way he held her when they had sex. She loved KC and Eli. That is why she had sex with them, but Fritz, she felt nothing for. She could be there any longer be there.

"I gotta go." she tried to get up. But Fritz pinned her back

"No you aren't." his strong gripped scared Clare

"Fritz let me go." she said

"No, come on Clare," he began to kiss her neck. "Don't be like that Clare."

"Fritz your hurting me." she became so scared

"Just relax." he said smoothly.. but Clare wasn't able to relax.

"Stop. No. Let go!" she screamed, Fritz smacked Clare

"Shut up." he said he was crushing her wrist. She began to cry.

"Help me." she cried out.

…...

"Declan, I know where she is." KC said

"Lets go." they walked over to the van. They heard Clare screamed

"Help me. Fritz let me go! Please!"

"Clare is that you?" KC said

"KC?" she sounded relived

"Clare open up." Declan said

"I can't." they heard a smack. "Ow!"

"Declan man, help me open this." KC said. They both pulled the door but it was locked. KC punched the glass and unlocked it. Fritz was over a scared Clare.

"KC." Clare was over joyed she jumped out and ran to Declan. KC pulled Fritz out and began to punch him repeatedly. Something came over KC and he could stop. "KC Stop! Please!" Clare cried. He looked at her. Her face was red and wet from tears.

"KC man, come on." Declan said

"Fine." but turning to Fritz "You don't look at Clare, you don't talk to Clare ever. Or I will kick your ass for real this time." he walked away. He sat in the back with Clare who was shaking. Once they arrived at Clare's house Darcy opened the door.

"Oh god what happened?" she said

"Tell you in a bit just." KC said and Darcy helped Clare up stairs. KC began to make tea. Declan looked at KC

"I gotta go. If you need anything let me know. Or if Clare does." he said

"Thanks for the help."  
"Nah, Clare is like a sister to me." he smiled and left. Within minutes Darcy came downstairs. She saw KC making some tea

"Thanks KC. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there." Darcy said

"She told you?" KC asked

"Yeah. Not everything but a little."

"Well, she would do the same thing for me." KC said

"You don't get it." Darcy said "I was raped two years ago."

"Clare never told me that." he said

"I told her never tell anyone." she said "So you see, the thought of someone doing that to Clare.." Darcy chocked "I would die."

"She is fine now." he told her "I am just gonna give her this tea and leave." he told her and walked up but Darcy asked

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"  
"Know that you love her?"

"No" KC said "She doesn't love me anyways." he said

"You should tell her." Darcy said

"I don't know." and KC disappeared up the stairs. He knocked on Clare's door "Calamine tea." he said "Your gonna be really sick." he said

"Thanks." Clare said took a sip. KC smiled at Clare, and got up to leave "Don't go." she said "I don't want to be alone tonight.

"You wont be. Darcy is here."

"I need you KC." she said

"Ok." he said and sat on her.

They just stared at each other. Just then Clare began gag and KC grabbed a garage can. She ran to the bathroom and KC held her hair back. She threw up for a good 20 minutes. KC handed her a wash cloth. And she began to throw up again. After another 15 minutes KC walked Clare back to her bed. KC again just stared at Clare.

"Don't give that look." Clare said

"What look?"

"The look of I know you can do better so why would you do something so stupid." she said. KC just smiled

"I am giving you the look, you always give me when I screw up." he said

"You don't get it KC." she said

"I want to try. Tell me, please?" he said

"It's just. My whole life I have been able to know what's gonna happen. But then I met you. And suddenly I cant do that."she said "When we were together, I felt unstoppable. I was super Clare." She began to tear up "When you dumped me for Jenna, it hurt so bad. I thought I would never get over it." she looked up "Then I met Eli. And suddenly its that feeling again. I loved him KC. And everyone just wants me to forget about him, like he never existed." she said "And I cant do that. I am not brave or strong like you or Alli. I cant just pretend that Eli never existed. I cant so it." KC put his hand on hers

"Clare you are the strongest person I know." KC said "And the bravest." KC said

"Yeah right." Clare said

"You are." he assured her "Clare, you are strong. You are one the strongest people I have even known. You can do anything."

"I am a big slut." Clare said

"Why did you do all that?" KC asked

"I couldn't control anything anymore. So I figured if I could control something, then my life would be mine again." Clare said "Stupid I know."

"No its not." KC told her "Its not."

"What if people talk, and say I am this big slut? I swear I would die." Clare said

"No matter what you have done Clare, no one at Degrassi has the right to judge you." he told her.

"Really?"

"Yes. You still shine next to some of the kids."

"Thanks KC." she said "You always know what to say." she said

"I learned from this cute smart girl a dated last year." he smiled

"You still think she can come back?" Clare asked

"I do. I have never lost faith in her."  
"Why?"

"Cause she never lost faith in me." he said "Even when I left her and hurt her repeatedly. She still believed that I was a good guy."

"Ok. I am gonna go to sleep." she fell asleep. KC sat on the chair and dozed off.

…...

About 4 o'clock Clare woke up shaking in a cold sweat. She was crying. KC ran over to her. She barred her face into his chest. He squeezed her hard.

"Its OK. I am here. I am right here." he told

"KC I was so scared."

"You gonna be fine. I am right here. I am not going anywhere." he assured. She fell back and he held her all night.. the last they slept together, left them both empty, this time it completed them. The last time left Clare with a big whole in her heart, and now it filled it. Kc held Clare as if he could take away all her pain. And in a way he did. Cause in KC's arms Clare finally fell asleep.


	22. When I Look At You Finale

It was well past noon by the time KC and Clare woke. KC saw that Clare was in his arms, and smiled. Her smelled like strawberries. He wanted to keep her there forever. But she woke and looked at him. He got up

"Uh.. how did you sleep?" he asked awkwardly

"Fine. The best sleep I got in a long time." she told him.

"Good." he said. "I got to go. I didn't check in with my group home." he walked down the stirs. Darcy was there.

"Hi." she said

"I gotta call my group home." KC said

"I did."

"What?" he said

"I grabbed your phone and pretended to be a friends mom. I told him that you were staying over." she smiled

"Thanks."

"No, thank you. Clare needed you. Its the least I could do." Darcy said

"I gotta go to the bathroom." he went back upstairs. Once he came down he saw Clare sitting there.

"KC," Clare began

"Yeah?"

"Will you go with me some where?"  
"Yes of course." he said "I will go anywhere with you." he told her

"Darcy knows where, she is gonna drive us."

"Ok."

…...

After lunch, Darcy drove KC and Clare to the cemetery. She pulled up near a bunch of headstones. Clare got out and Kc followed Clare out of the car, and over to the headstones that read

**Eli Goldsworthy **

** Son, Athlete, Friend **

"You know," Clare began "This is the first time since his funeral that I have been here."

"We don't have to be here if you aren't ready." KC told her

"I know." she stared at the headstones. "Can I have a few moments alone?" she looked at him

"Of course." he walked away, but still was in ear shot.

"Hey Eli," Clare said "How's heaven?" she shook her head "I feel like an idiot. Taking to a headstone. Its not like you can talk back." she let a few tears run down "I miss you. I really wish you were here." she looked at KC. "I will never forget about you Eli. You helped me through so much. And if not for you, I would never gotten on power squad, or found the courage that I lacked. So for all that I am truly thankful." she smiled at KC. "but I hope you wont be mad that I need to move on. I will always love you, but I have someone else who loves me and I love him. Goodbye Eli." she put his sweater down. The one he had left at her house the night they had sex. She walked over to KC. He smiled and they drove home. KC spent the day with her.

…...

That night Alli, Jenna and Darcy planned a girls night. KC headed out and Clare went with him. They were on her porch. It had been exactly a year since there break up. KC looked at Clare and Clare looked at KC.

"Thank you KC, for everything." she choked "You really came through for me." she told him

"Well then I guess we are even." he said his eyes were misty

"Ok." he looked at Clare

"You know I love you? Please know that." he asked

"I know KC, I know." she looked at him. KC smiled. He knew too much had happened between them, for them to be together again.

"Ok, I will see you around." he pushed back some of her bangs and kissed her cheek. He wore a sad smile as he walked away. Clare went back inside. The girls were like vultures.

"What happened?" Jenna asked

"What did he say?" Alli asked

"Clare you OK?" Darcy was worried. They all were

"He told me he loved me." Clare said

"Did you say it back?" Jenna asked

"No."

"Why?" Alli asked

"Cause..." Clare wasn't sure

"Look Clare, KC loves you. You think he would have done any of this he didn't really love you?" Darcy said. She looked her sister dead in the eyes "He may have hurt you last year, but that boy love you. And you love him. Go after him." Darcy said

"Your right." Clare opened her door and yelled "KC? KC? Where are you?" she couldn't find him. Then she saw him turn around. He was half way up he block. She ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Clare what is going on?" she kissed him hard.

"I love you too, KC." she said "I love you so much. You are my everything." he smiled and kissed her back.

Clare still couldn't control the future, she didn't know what would happen on Monday, or even in the next few minutes, but the way KC made her feel, was all that mattered.

KC had screwed up everything that was important to him. But with a second chance, and Clare in his arms, was all he wanted.

Within seconds, rain poured down. Clare and KC laughed. He looked at soaking wet Clare.

"I will always love you Clare." he promised. A promise he was not gonna break. He pushed back her wet hair that was covering her face. He kissed her again and again. With the rain and promise of a new day, Clare and KC faced the world newly reborn and together.


	23. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story. I never knew this would so popular.

Many of you are mad that I made Eli so nice and then I killed him off. This is only based on the Shark in the water promo, where the death card is shown. That and the lock down.

I know I will be wrong about Eli dying, and all that. But as as writer I made an educated guess as to what all that will mean.

Anyway thanks to all. Check out my new story out soon

I Wouldn't Mind It

Clare and KC know they are destined to be together, so why wait until they are older to get married? After all when two people love each other, that is all that matters right? What is the worst that could happen?

**The songs that inspired each chapter**

**(In case you were wondering.) **

**Summery: **Shark In The Water By: VV Brown

**Chapter 2:**Here We Go Again By: Demi Lovato

**Chapter 3:**Just Friends By: Jonas Brothers

**Chapter 4**:Walking On Air By: Kerli

**Chapter 5 **Light A Way By: He Is We

**Chapter 6 **Your Love Is My Drug By: Ke$ha

**Chapter 7: **Why Can't I By: Liz Phair

**Chapter 8: **Crazier By: Taylor Swift

**Chapter 9: **One Step At A Time By: Jordan Sparks

**Chapter 10: **A Little Too Not Over You By: David Archuleta

**Chapter 11: **All To My Self By: Marianas Trench

**Chapter 12: **Foundations By: Kate Nash

**Chapter 13: **Lonely Boy By: Black Lab

**Chapter 14: **She Is By: The Fray

**Chapter 15: **A Mess it Grows By: He Is We

**Chapter 16: **Show Me What I've Been Looking For By: Carolina Liar

**Chapter 17 & Chapter 18: **Laughing With God By: Regina Spektor

**Chapter 19: **Let That Be Enough By: Switchfoot

**Chapter 20: **Good Girls Go Bad: Cobra Starship

**Chapter 21: **How To Save A Life By: The Fray

**Chapter 22: **When I Look At You By Miley Cyrus.

Any ways and check out my site and youtube channel.

Links on my homepage...


End file.
